


An Open Sky

by DCJoKeRHS



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Blind Sawada Tsunayoshi, Everyone Loves Tsuna, Hope you like(d) it! ;D, Multi, The Epilogue's freaking long
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-11-29 15:45:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 20,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11444010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DCJoKeRHS/pseuds/DCJoKeRHS
Summary: Sawada Tsunayoshi is Blind an suffers from a moderate version of Chronic Fatigue Syndrome, having to take medicines for pains and aches daily, while staying at home under the care of his mother, Nana.She, along with Tsuna's healthy twin, Nagayoshi, and the few friends they have, are the only doors to the world beyond Tsuna's chair, though he takes it all with a smile, as their small family enjoys the life they have.Then Reborn comes, and the Sky opens before them...





	1. Meeting the Sawadas

**Author's Note:**

> So, this has been sitting in my laptop's 'bookcase' for quite a while... (a week) And I wanted to show you guys the cuteness of this story!  
> Also, apologies for all typos, mispellings, grammatical errors, etc; I don't generally reread my stuff until much, much later, by which point is been ages and I just sit there for about five minutes, before writing the next chapter ( <(=u="). my bad...I'm lazy~)

“I’m home!”  
“Welcome back, Naga-kun!”  
“Welcome back, Nii-nii.”  
Naga smiles as he enters the living room, the curtains drawn as he walks over to the wheelchair, where a small teen sits, eyes closed and a yellow blanket in their lap.  
“I’m home, Tsu-kun,” he hums, burying his face in the fluffy hair as his twin smiles.  
“Did you enjoy your day, Nii-nii?” Tsuna asks, putting a hand on the arms holding him as he relaxes into their embrace.  
“We were doing science with Nezu-sensei, then he points at me and yells ‘Sawada! Pay attention! As if you could ever answer the question on the board!’” Naga hums, apart from when he imitates the teacher, “I look at the question, look at Nezu, then I recite the full answer with side notes I’d made for the subject; he looked like he’d just been punched in the gut and then got all angry, to which I reply calmly ‘Shouldn’t you know your own stuff already, Nezu-sensei? I assure you, by this point I know all I need to – and more – for this subject.’”  
“What did he do?” Tsuna asks, smile turning into an excited grin.  
“He sent me to the headteacher’s office, though I decided to visit Kyoya on the way there; he’s much more understanding,” Naga hums.  
“Kyoya-kun’s really nice! It’s a shame he hasn’t visited, lately.”  
“Hmm~, he does enjoy talking with his ‘Fluffy Omnivore’, after all.”  
“Naga, can you wheel Tsuna over to the table please?” Nana calls.  
“Sure!” Naga smiles, doing so as Nana moves to serve the food.  
Tsuna breathes in, smelling the food as Naga squirts some hand sanitizer onto each of their hands, which they quickly rub in, before Tsuna carefully picks up his chopsticks, finding the bowl with his other hand.  
“Thank you for the food!” he smiles, eating, Naga following his twin’s lead.  
Nana smiles as she watches her boys.  
She loves them both so much.  
Naga is a normal(ish) boy, playing with his friends as he works in the Arts Club, trying to make 3D works that he can then let Tsuna experience the outside world through, learning Science and other subjects in his time at school.  
Tsuna, however, was born blind and fatigued, hardly able to walk by himself as it tired him out so, dependant on Naga and Nana for his entire world, only able to go out when one of them were able to accompany them.  
Nana scowls internally at seeing the unused seat opposite hers.  
Iemitsu had lost the right to be called their Father when he abandoned them after their seventh birthday, keeping Tsuna out of his Boss’ sight and only mentioning him in passing, before doing something that took Naga’s sense of smell away and made him more clumsy for a full year – a further reason for Naga working so hard, trying to create things so Tsuna could travel without having to go far, before something like that could happen again.  
  
Once they’d even gone for sushi at Tsuyoshi’s for the twin’s twelfth birthday, where Tsuna had befriended Yamamoto Takeshi, Tsuyoshi’s son, like Naga had befriended Hibari Kyoya, the School Prefect at Nanimori Middle.  
It was almost perfect; Takeshi and Kyoya would visit sometimes, Kyoya helping to teach Tsuna when Nana didn’t know much on a subject, either him or Naga; the twins may be different, but they loved each other unconditionally.  
“Ah yes, Naga, Tsuna, I found a pamphlet in the mail this morning…” she admits as tutoring Tsuna pushes towards that reminder…


	2. Reborn and Mochida/The Dragon Roars

The next morning, Tsuna was humming as he helped Nana in the kitchen, rinsing the rice after it had cooked and mixing in seeds and crushed nuts, Nana serving it, before wheeling Tsuna to the table as Naga came downstairs.

“Bottom step, Nii-nii!” Tsuna called, Naga only just avoiding falling over at his twin’s words.

The doorbell goes, Naga fetching it, as Tsuna pauses in wiping his hands clean with the hand sanitizer, turning his head slightly to listen as he starts on his fish.

“Ciaossu! I'm the new tutor, Reborn!”

Naga pauses, receiving a nod from Nana, before sighing as he lets Reborn in.

“Good morning, Reborn,” Tsuna smiles politely.

“Ah! You’ve got fish on your cheek!” Naga chuckled, moving over and pulling out a wipe for Tsuna, handing it over to Tsuna, who nods in thanks as he wipes the piece of fish away, feeling through the table when something jumps onto it, raising his hand away sharply as he’s lightly startled.

“Ciaossu!” Reborn’s voice reaches his ears, Tsuna relaxing as he goes back to his food, Nana explaining to Reborn as Naga also starts to eat.

“Nii-nii,” Tsuna smiles.

“Ah! Thank you for the food!” Naga quickly says, Nana chuckling at her two boys.

“Tsuna, are you OK if I go out for about two hours at twelve? Tsuyoshi’s allowed me to go and help him out at Takesushi, so that I can earn some more money.”

“Eh? Why?” Naga asks, surprised.

“I heard from one of my friends at Sunday’s Lunch that there’s a new type of wheelchair on the market, built so the user can have more independence. It also has sensors built in for the blind so it beeps when near furniture, the small alarms placed to help them know exactly where,” Nana smiles.

“I’m OK with being alone for a while, I can read,” Tsuna smiles, pointing to the Braille books on the shelves by the sofa, one on a small side-table, a bookmark poking from its pages, “Though you don’t have to go out of your way for me; at least I have you, Nii-nii, Take-kun, Kyo-kun, the Sasagawas and now Reborn, ne?”

Nana sighs in relief, smiling.

“Thank you, Tsuna, and no, I want the best for both of my sons! However, if you ever want to, I could bring you with me and you can help in the kitchen, like you do here?” Nana smiles.

“Maybe… Nii-nii, what’s the time?”

“Quat- Ah! I’m late!” Naga exclaims.

“Nii-nii,” Tsuna smiles fondly, as Naga grabs his bag and runs for the door with a quick “Bye! I’m going now!” followed by a muttered “Kyoya’s gonna kill me if I’m late again… Even if I did promise to make him hamburger steak during Home Ec…”

“Door!” Tsuna quickly says when he can’t hear the small squeak of the door handle.

An ‘ow!’ comes in reply, before a squeak of hinges.

“Thanks, see you, Tsu-kun!”

“Have a nice day!” Tsuna calls, as Reborn jumps off the table with an “I’m going now, thank you for the meal.”

The door closes, as Nana sighs.

“That was lively,” she smiles.

“Yup,” Tsuna agrees, before they finish their meal…

 

“So, what’s-” Reborn begins.

“My twin was born like that, make fun of him and I won’t forgive you,” Naga snaps quickly, glaring at the baby on his shoulder, before blinking in surprise at the eyes looking back at him, “A Chameleon?”

“My partner, Leon,” Reborn smirks.

“Ah! Sawada-kun! Morning!” Kyoko smiles.

“Kyoko-chan! You know you don’t have to call me that; Mama does see you and Ryohei as family, after all!” Naga replies, smiling as she notices Reborn.

“Ah, is that a new friend, Naga-kun?”

“You could say that. Kyoko, this is Reborn, Reborn, meet Sasagawa Kyoko; she’s a friend from Nursery and was my playmate while growing up.”

“Ciaossu!”

They continue to school as a group, meeting Mochida at the gate.

“Kyoko-chan! Please go out with me!” he grins upon seeing her.

“I- I… I mean, that’s nice…” Kyoko blushes, taking a step back as he gets too close.

Naga folds his arms, as Mochida doesn’t seem to be backing down, getting too close to Kyoko, who looks on the edge of panicking.

Which would be bad.

(He’d been on the end of her panicking-slaps before.)

“Kensuke, get a hint and F-off; you’re scaring her by getting so close,” Naga finally states, gently pushing them apart.

“Oh?” Kensuke asks, glares, “What if she’s just scared of _you_ , _Nagayo-shi._ ”

“Ho~? Are you challenging me, Kensu-kyu~n~,” Naga grins ferally, returning the glare.

“After school, the Gym… Or are you too much of a chicken?”

“I have responsibilities as a _brother_ , Ken~suke-kyun,” Naga replies, “Or are you too irresponsible and made too much of muscle to understand that?”

“Oh? So Sawada Nagayoshi is a mother-hen when it comes to his disabled, retarded-twin?” Kensuke grins.

Bloodlust flies everywhere, as Naga punches Kensuke in the face, the playground falling silent.

“Fine, after school, in the Gym. If I win, you’ll take on your responsibilities as the captain properly and not dishonour your training any further, you’ll take back what you just said about my brother, and you’ll leave Kyoko be,” Naga growls as a certain prefect looks out of his window to see Naga grounding a foot into Kensuke’s non-dominant hand, a smirk covering their lips…

 

For once, Kyoya is allowing the crowding, as Naga lifts the suit with one hand.

“You weighted it,” he remarks, before removing the weights and gently putting it back on the stand, “That’s one point for me being correct on your disrespect.”

Naga lifts up the shinai, raising an eyebrow.

“Point Two, also weighted,” his smirk broadens, as he yanks on the area between the blade and hilt, revealing a metal pole inside the wood, before sliding the wood back into place, “But I like weightier weapons… I should probably thank you for that.”

“Naga’s pissed…” one of the students mutter, watching as Naga slowly picks Kensuke apart, winding the Kendo Captain up further.

Kyoya smirks; the Fake Carnivore shouldn’t have angered a Real Carnivore.

Kensuke goes into his monologue about the game’s rules and pointing to the referee.

Naga’s smile pins the referee in place, before Naga turns towards Kensuke.

“B-begin…” the referee states, Naga swiftly dodging Kensuke’s attack.

“Impatient… How many points to win?” Naga hums.

“Three,” Kensuke growls, as Naga hums.

“I’ll get five.”

Naga whacks the shinai away with the shinai he holds, which he drops, before whacking Kensuke on the back, head and shoulder, followed quickly with an uppercut to the jaw and elbow to the chest, flooring Kensuke in seconds.

“W-winner… Sawada Nagayoshi.”

Naga grins as he crouches, his words ringing through the room.

“ _Never_ think you can insult a Dragon’s Kin and get away with it, _Kensuke-kyun…_ Especially when you won’t manage your own.”

Kyoya claps his hands twice in quick succession, his Committee members opening the double-doors as they heard the other students out.

Reborn hops down onto Naga’s shoulder.

“Well done, you have defended your sibling’s honour.”

Naga pauses, before crouching as he realises what he’s just done.

“Waah! Mama and Tsu-kun are going to be so mad at me when they find out; they don’t like me fighting, after all…” he whines.

“Go home, Carnivore,” Kyoya order, kicking Naga’s behind.

“Kyo~ya~!” he whines in reply, before grumbling as he gets up and leaves…

 

Indeed, when they find out, Tsuna sulks at Naga and complains how he doesn’t want his brother to fight and get hurt – or worse – and who’d give Tsuna nice brother-cuddles otherwise?!

Nana merely slaps him on the hand and asks “did you win?”

Naga nods, to which Nana brightens.

“Good! I hear Kensuke-kun’s been a bit of a bully to other students and acts like one of the people who place shame upon the sword!”…


	3. The Life of a Sawada

Tsuna tugs Naga’s sleeve with a frown as they near the end of breakfast.

“Nii-nii, please be careful today…” he frowns, Naga nodding and giving a noise of confirmation.

Tsuna’s smile of relief has Naga blushing lightly as he returns the smile, leaning over to hug his brother and kiss his cheek, making Tsuna blush lightly as he snuggles into his brother’s arms cheerily…

 

“Ah, so you’re what Tsu-kun warned against,” Naga frowns, looking Gokudera Hayato in the eye.

Turns out Tsuna actually meant _after_ school, when Reborn uses a Dying Will bullet on Naga, who then rescues Gokudera from his own stupidity and Takeshi from his arrogantly-fake obliviousness.

He drags both of them home, explaining to both Nana and Tsuna, before all four males get a thorough scolding… Then dinner – especially when Nana finds out Gokudera is both a smoker and living alone, Takeshi and Naga not-so-subtly _daring_ Gokudera to ask about Tsuna’s eyes.

“Ah! You’re curious about my eyes, ne, Gokudera-ku- -san?”

“I- um…” Gokudera blushes slightly as he shoots a look to the others.

“It’s fine! I mean, I was born with it, I also hardly get to meet new people, but it’s fine!” Tsuna smiles, before scowling when he hears Naga sigh, “If Take-kun and Nii-nii look like they’re threatening you, you can tell them off! You’re your own person, right?!”

Gokudera’s eyes are wide as he gives a strangled noise of confirmation, a blush rushing up all over his face as he sinks in his seat, making Tsuna giggle with a “You’re so cute, Haya-kun!”

Gokudera’s blush spreads to his neck, as Reborn realises he’s found his new favourite past-time…

The next day presents another thing about Hayato, Naga coming down to find the teen sitting with Tsuna, playing a sentence-making game, both boys grinning like idiots.

“Big” “Cats” “Like” “Chocolate,” “Since” “It” “Makes” “Dogs” “Get” “Hyper” “To” “The” “Point” “Of” “Running” “At” “High” “Speeds” “Into” “Walls” “And” “Hedges,” “Knocking” “Themselves” “Out” “In” “Seconds,” they say, Gokudera saying the first word, then Tsuna saying the next one.

“Can we join in?” Naga smiles.

“Nii-nii! Haya-kun wanted to walk with you, but got here a bit early! It’s fun playing with him, anyway!” Tsuna beams, as Hayato blushes in embarrassment.

Tsuna then holds up a folded sheet of paper.

“Can you also give this to Take-kun for me? Mama heard Tsuyoshi-san complain about how much Take-kun practises, since he doesn’t seem to b taking any breaks~…”

“Tsuna…” Naga frowns, worried.

“Plea~se?”

Naga sighs, before taking the letter as he ruffles Tsuna’s hair, kissing Tsuna’s forehead as he lets Tsuna hug him, before putting the letter into his bag…

 

He hands the letter over to Takeshi during tutor time, Takeshi looking puzzled as he takes it, before freezing in place as he reads, grin freezing in place.

 

_Dear Take-kun,_

_Mama bought a laptop that says what key I’m hitting for me, so I can write stuff! :)_

_But that’s really not the thing I wanted to say about._

_Mama told me that you appeared to be working really hard for the baseball game you and your team are working towards, but please remember to take plenty of breaks, else you may hurt yourself! :( Yes, you may want to win, but winning a game isn’t everything! Games like Baseball were first made to build stronger bonds! Like the ones you have with Nii-nii, our parents, Mama and I! Nii-nii’s in your class, and now we also have Haya-kun and Reborn! You don’t have to force yourself for anything, because you’ll always have us! And if you do get blamed by your teammates for losing (like Nii-nii told me, I think it’s mean >:( ) then just leave them behind! You’re amazing as you, though I think you keep on forgetting to think about yourself at times, like you want to please us all, but then end up being untrue to yourself, which is mean to yourself, Take-kun! It feels really, really, really lonely to do that, so stop! You have Nii-nii and the rest of us! Don’t beat yourself up when you’re doing your best! Else that wastes away everything! X(_

_Oh, um… Mama just read all that… X///) I just wanted to wish you luck on your game and it turned into a lecture… But it’s true! Take-kun is Take-kun, like I’m me and Nii-nii’s Nii-nii!_

_Hope you have fun in your game! If you don’t rest, I’ll get Naga-nii to help me wrap you up in blankets, like you and Naga did to me!_

_Tsuna :)_

_PS: Visit more! I miss you! XS And you can borrow Mama’s hugs when you need them; crying is good for you! X’D_

 

“Takeshi?”

“Eh?” Takeshi looks up to see one of his Baseball friends looking at him worriedly.

“Why’re you crying?”

“I-” Takeshi reaches up, realising his cheeks are wet, before he sniffs…

Naga pushes other students out the way as he pull Takeshi into a hug, as the boy cries for the first time in years, clutching the letter close…

 

“Hey, Tsuna!” Takeshi grins as he and Hayato follow Naga into the living room, where Tsuna is in the middle of learning History with Nana, a toy lion in Tsuna’s lap as he repeats what Nana tells him until he can remember it, Braille history book in his lap.

“Did you get my letter?!” Tsuna asks, turning with a smile, holding his arms for a hug, which Takeshi gives him, burying his face in Tsuna’s shoulder.

“Yeah… Thanks, Tsuna,” Takeshi replies, smiling…

 

Then, of all things, they return home to find Kyoya napping on the sofa, cuddling a sleeping Tsuna close, his arms around Tsuna’s waist, as Tsuna himself is hugging his liger-plushie (handmade by Naga back when Naga had just learnt to sew – the fake tiger’s fur pattern was nicer to the touch than the lion’s).

Naga finds it normal, as Takeshi flips out his phone, taking a picture.

“Eh?” Gokudera gawks, “Wh- who?!”

“The School’s Prefect and Nanimori’s Demon, Hibari Kyoya. Oddly enough, nothing wakes him unless it’s Tsuna or a falling petal,” Naga hums, peering over Takeshi’s shoulder, “Want a copy?”

“How come your brother’s so… Cute?!” he struggles to ask, quickly adding his contact to Takeshi’s phone.

The mobile also has several other numbers; _Sawa-Mum, Dad, Hiba-Mum, Sasa-Mum, Onii-san, Kyoko,_ _Demon,_ _Half-Demon_ and _Vong-Nonno_.

Reborn look surprised at the last contact, as Leon uses his tail to type in the Hitman’s contacts, before the image is sent round, Hayato smirking as there’s three pings in the room.

“Mammon would kill you if they found out you shared photos without charge…” Reborn mutters.

There’s a ping on Takeshi and Naga’s mobiles.

“Hmm?” Takeshi tilts his phone slightly so Reborn’s able to see the yen-sign by several digits with Nono’s message of “here’s the Money from M – Sw-Mum also told me about the chair, Naga now gets part of the payment to go to that.”

Naga’s phone gets a list of names for others receiving the pictures;

A-F, Hiba-Dad, V-Xx, VIX-C, VIX-L, VIX-M, VIX-R, VIX-St, VIX-Su.

“Fon, Hibari’s Dad, Xanxus, then Timoteo’s Guarians…” Naga hums.

“You can pay for other pictures, Haya-kun,” Takeshi grins, pulling up his picture’s folder.

Hayato _melts_ , blushing lightly at the array of adorable pictures showing Tsuna with various people, including one showing Belphigor, of all people, holding Tsuna in his lap as Tsuna’s being taught Italian, another braille book in his lap as the hit-boy has an oddly-gentle grin on his face, before there’s one of Xanxus – probably sent to retrieve his Storm – napping on the couch, Tsuna reading a book with Xanxus’ head in his lap.

It’s oddly – disturbingly – cute…

(There’s also one a week after Xanxus’ showing Squalo taking Tsuna and Naga out for ice cream at the park, the picture showing Squalo and Tsuna as they’re both licking the gooey, white cream from their ice cream cones…)

 

Then Naga arrives home to find Dino talking cheerily with Tsuna, who’s got his liger toy resting in his lap.

“Ah! Welcome back, Nii-nii!” Tsuna beamed.

“Who are you?” Naga frowned.

“I’m Dino, of the Cavallone famiglia! Nice to meet you, Naga-kun! Tsu-kun’s told me lots about you!” Dino grins.

“Oh?” Naga put his bag down as he glares over at Dino.

“None of the embarrassing or bad ones!” Tsuna pouts.

By the afternoon, another contact has been added to both Takeshi and Naga’s phones…

(There was also more money in the jar going towards Tsuna’s new wheelchair…)

 

Shamal was a mass of yelling, screaming, and close-to-flirting that Naga dearly doesn’t want to remember, especially since it was allowing Tsuna to hear all his secrets – including the “I love Tsu-kun so much! I wish I could someday see him in a dress!”…

(The jar filled up a little more…)

 

Lambo, despite how bratty he could be, turned out to immediately love Tsuna; sitting in Tsuna’s lap as he described things to Tsuna, or acted as Tsuna’s eyes, until I-Pin arrived. However, both managed to just about get along in Tsuna’s presence…

 

“Naga-kun? Can you take Tsuna to visit Kawahira-san today?” Nana asks as they’re eating breakfast.

“Who?” Lambo asks, Hayato and Takeshi looking up from their own breakfast.

“Tsuna’s Doctor, he checks both his eyes and physical ability, before giving Tsuna his daily exercises, right, Tsuna?”

“Yup!” Tsuna smiles, “Kyo-kun’s also authorised it, so you can come back at lunch, then take me to Kawahira’s, then you can go to school and he can have Wonomichi return me!”

“Wonomichi’s…” Naga attempts.

“I could ask for Toramichi, then?”

Naga sighs shrugging, before nodding.

“I’ll take you there; the kids have kindergarten, right?”

“Thank you, Naga-kun!” Nana beams…

Reborn sits on Naga’s shoulder as Tsuna’s wheeled through town to a small, traditionally-styled building, where a man with pale hair and spectacles is waiting behind his desk.

“Ah, Tsuna! Good afternoon,” they smile kindly.

“Uncle Kawahira!” Tsuna smiles.

“Are you sure you don’t want me to stay?” Naga frowns.

“You have school, Naga-nii,” Tsuna pouts.

Naga sighs, before applying the break to Tsuna’s wheelchair.

“See you soon, Tsuna.”

“Yup! Have a nice day, you guys!”

 

Bianchi had been annoying, up to the point where Reborn finally confronted her, pointing out Naga has a _twin_ who will need his own help…

She then had taken to teaching Tsuna with a mother-hen-like protectiveness, including having him take regular naps between training sessions…


	4. Reborn's Goddamn Sarcasm/Mukuro Didn't Sign Up For This

There’s a crashing noise from the kitchen, Naga rushing over to see Tsuna sitting, frozen, as Bianchi has moved to clean up the dropped glass.

“Tsu-kun?” Naga asks, rushing to his twins side.

“’Scared… Nii-nii, something bad… Please find Onii-san, I’m scared…” Tsuna starts to cry, as Naga _runs_ , only just able to grab Ryohei before he heads off on his run, dragging him back to the Sawada home…

Where a pair of teens are waiting.

“ _Out our way!_ ” Naga roars, dragging Ryohei inside before the teens can even react.

Tsuna’s snuggled up with the little ones, practically grabbing the pair when they enter, crying.

Ryohei stumbles slightly, before wrapping his arms around Tsuna, trying to calm him down.

He finally does as Nana and Bianchi set breakfast on the table, Hayato and Takeshi arriving after causing an explosion outside, hugging Tsuna when he gives them the outstretched-arms-and-puppy-pout-combo – Takeshi may or may not have grabbed a picture before he or Gokudera did so, of course…

 

They attacked on the way back from school, getting Ryohei and wounding Hayato, Shamal arriving shortly after, patching their wounds up, before taking Ryohei to hospital as Naga gets angry…

Resulting in them tracking down and attacking the culprits only a day after Kyoya disappears…

 

Naga struggles to stand, fury and determination burning through him as he finally gets to his feet, eyes fixed on Mukuro, who laughs at his pain.

“What is this all to you, Mukuro? I get you want to burn away the darkness you have been stained in, that I willingly stain myself in to protect my Kin, but what is it to you?”

Mukuro’s laughter simmers to a chuckle.

“My, my, Na~ga~yo~shi~, it’s simple; a Mist construct for their sky, but what of when every Sky they reach to either defies them or tries to trick them? To prove that there effectively is no Sky, because there’s so much sin and vile malcontent everywhere that someone needs to get rid of it…” he chuckles, grinning, “So what else… But to hit ‘restart’?”

There’s silence as Naga struggles to stay in Hyper Dying Will Mode, before there’s a flash from the doorway, before familiar, running footsteps.

“Tsu-kun! Don’t come here!” Naga yells, spinning round in surprise.

Tsuna is just, inexplicably _there_ , as Toramichi wheels in his chair behind him.

“Tsuna, you’ve not-” she starts, as Tsuna shakes his head.

“My gut said that Nii-nii was in bad danger, but also was about to do something bad, too… So I wanted to come!” he retorts, before pausing as he somehow senses the situation, “Nii-nii… Tell me what you’ve done?”

“Mukuro is behind you; he’s the one who hurt everyone else we hold dear. He’s gotten Fuuta to stab Bianchi, and Hayato and Takeshi are badly wounded, Mukuro’s allies are out cold downstairs-”

“You didn’t hurt them too badly?!” Tsuna pouts, “Hurting people’s bad!”

Naga gives a fond smile, as Mukuro’s frozen to the spot, eyes fixed on the twins.

“They’re around us, battered, bloodied and bruised… Both our friends and his… Mukuro wants to reset everything – to end the world – to remove anything bad.”

Tsuna nods, before kissing Naga’s cheek, as he leans on Naga, turning to look at him.

“Mukuro-san… How much pain did you go through?” Tsuna asks.

“Why? So you can cause more?” Mukuro replies, voice strained at the sight of how _obviously weak_ the other Vongola twin is.

They shake their head.

“No, because to have such a goal, you must hurt so very, very much, beyond any amount any sane person has had.”

“Tsuna, it’s wrong to sympathise with the enemy,” Reborn frowns.

“But he doesn’t feel like one?” Tsuna replies, “Not directly, anyway… So I want to help him, because everyone deserves the chance to live; to not have to look over their shoulder every few minutes. I bet even you have had a childhood, Reborn, some time at which you were able to rest easily without worrying about snipers?”

It takes a moment for Mukuro to realise he’s chuckling as his emotions are flying everywhere.

“You naive little Vongola… Not everyone can get that, or deserve-”

Warm, small arms pull him into a hug as he’s knocked off his feet, flames flaring up around them in indigos and golds.

Everything feels like it suddenly comes crashing down, as Mukuro clings to the only _real_ thing that isn’t the ground, faintly hearing the others, though he can’t understand in the sea of fears and worries sweeping in and-

“Hush… I won’t let you get hurt again, Mukuro; I won’t let anyone tear you apart like the fools who you burnt to a crisp. They’re dead and cannot return…” the younger Vongola’s voice is soft, pulling him from the waves as his eyes widen in shock, the feeling of complete calm and _freedom_ swirling around him, “None of them can hurt you again, my Mist…”

 

Reborn’s internally panicking.

Tsuna was not meant to be here.

Tsuna was not meant to be able to use Sky flames.

Tsuna was _not_ meant to be an All-Loving-Sky.

Tsuna was _NOT_ meant to be able to form a _FULL, STRONG bond with_ _ **THAT**_ _MIST!_

But he is, and he does, and he _has_.

Then, to top all this chaos off, the _Ven-freaking-dice_ appear.

Lo and behold, Tsuna is pulling out various rules and facts while defending Mukuro, linking into how much of a hell Mukuro has been through…

Then Naga yells “What the hell was that thing where my brother and that git freaking _glowed_?!”

There is silence, before the leader of the group of Vendice pulls out an orb, holding it up towards the pair, before swearing in Italian.

“Fine, we will allow those closely associated with Rokudo Mukuro and Rokudo Mukuro himself free, due to the strength of the bond forged between the pair.”

“Good!” Tsuna grins…

Promptly fainting from over exertion – mostly with his flames.

“Idiot!” Toramichi growls, striding over and sweeping Tsuna away from both panicking teens, “I’m taking him back to Kawahira.

Mukuro quickly follows as she strides from the room, before stopping as they find Tsuna, Toramichi and Tsuna’s wheelchair are somehow _gone_.

“Run,” Naga growls.

“What?” Mukuro blinks, before his arm is seized and his dragged behind what he can only describe as a raging dragon…

Heh.

So Mukuro shifts reality, the ability flying through his fingers easier than breathing as they arrive where Nagayoshi is heading…

To find an old guy standing at the door, who decides to yank them both inside by their collars.

“You both have some explaining to do,” he frowns.

“Kawahira…” Naga starts.

“I just finish checking his sight, when he suddenly wants to save you from both of you, then he passes out after making an irrevocably strong bond!” the old man frowns, scolding them both.

“W-What about Tsuna?” Naga asks.

Kawahira sighs, leaning on the desk in the reception room.

“He’s very tired and will need to stay here to be kept stable for two, maybe three days.”

“What about funnelling energy through the link?” Mukuro frowns.

Kawahira’s eyes lock onto his.

“I’m a Mist who’s been forced to learn a thing or two, one of which is the transferring of energy between two places. By using the bond between us as Guardians, I can also use the network I’ve been building up through my sai to funnel small amounts of energy to Tsuna.”

Kawahira gives him a thoughtful look, before sighing with a nod.

So Mukuro does, switching the ties to the others from controlling to less power from his end, though pulling small amounts from each toward himself, then through the Guardian-link to Tsuna.

He stops when he feels Tsuna become more alert, following hi link to his Sky.

He pauses at that.

_His_ Sky?

Tsuna smiles at him, as he gently takes Tsuna’s hand,  holding it close to his face as he tries not to cry…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd say I appologise...  
> But in Reborn's case, whenever I even start writing from his perspective, Sarcasm blooms from nowhere and I have to deal with this sort of wording that I'm writing at this exact moment!  
> It's like his arrogant sort of calm gait has caused an annoyed black hole where he should be in my heart, and it's not as though He Just Has To Be A Hot Seme for me to try and deal with this, ne?! 8u8  
> ...  
> (Please tell me I'm not the only one with this problem...  
> ((>(>A<)<)) Please!?!)


	5. Chapter 5

“So your Guardian’s effectively your sibling?” Tsuna asks, tilting his head innocently.

“Effectively…” Reborn pouts into his coffee.

“Then I can call Mukuro 'Ku-nii'!?” Tsuna beams.

Ken and Chikusa freeze, as Mukuro nearly chokes.

“Where did that come from?!” he exclaims.

“Mu _ku_ ro Ro _ku_ do, it was either that, 'Mu-nii' or 'Ro-nii',” Tsuna giggles.

Mukuro blushes.

“That’s fine, then,” Mukuro smirks, “But only you and a cute flower I plan on rescuing~…”

“Oh?”

“Nagi-chan’s being used like a doll by her mother as her father merely ignores her, so I plan on rescuing her since her birth-dad turns out to be one of mine,” Mukuro hums.

“Where?” Naga frowns, as Tsuna tilts his head.

“Edge of town, opposite from Kokuyo – we were pasing through here when we heard the Decimo was in town~...” Mukuro hummed, as he finally gets a fork-full of the chocolate pudding, half-melting at how delicious it tastes.

“‘Mukkun’ sounds cute…” Nana hums.

“Sure~! Your cakes are yummy!” Mukuro hums, as Tsuna giggles at the feeling of Mukuro’s joy and pleasure, along with the stray feeling of bliss from the taste of the cake.

The doorbell rings, Naga getting up, as Mukuro’s eyes shoot to the door.

“Are you friends with the Varia?” he asks.

“Bel-sama found us, then Xan-nii came to pick him up, then he got annoyed when we said about Papa and then he stayed for a week... Why?" Tsuna asked, before there was a call of "TSU~KUN!" and the Varia's sun was there, hugging then fluttering about Tsuna, trying to see how he was....

"Oi!" Mukuro snapped, moving closer to his Sky, "You're faffing too much; it's disturbing.

"Eh?! Who might you be, then?" they beamed.

"Tsuna's Mist, Rokudo Mukuro."

The room fell silent as all the Varia turned to look in surprise at him.

Mukuro merely grinned, before seeing Tsuna had finished his food.

"Want some cake, Tsuna?"

"Yes, please," Tsuna smiled.

"So what's your status on Guardians?" Xanxus frowned, keeping his eyes trained on the criminal.

"I have Gokudera Hayato, Yamamoto Takeshi, Hibari Kyoya, Lambo and Sasagawa Ryohei, Tsuna just has Mukuro, though my bonds aren't as strong as his, yet... Well, apart from Ryohei and Hayato's; both Ryohei and I want to shield our younger siblings, while Hayato I got in a fight and proved that I trust him enough as my Storm. Hibari's just... Hibari," his eyes flicker over at Tsuna, stating the reason with subtle clarity.

"Holy- you have a Hibari for a Cloud?!" Squalo exclaimed.

"Yup," Naga smirked, as the Varia sat where they wanted, Xanxus stealing Naga's chair at Tsuna's side.

"By the way, your old man plans on arriving tomorrow; we've booked a hotel in the centre of town, plus some extra rooms, so trash with us if you think you're about to kill him."

"Thank you," Tsuna smiled, yawning slightly as he silently asks Mukuro to feed him, purring as Mukuro does, "Ku-nii, please remember to clean yourself of blood after - it's smelly..."

"Of course, I'd probably have to hide it when collecting my cousin, too; she's not scared of blood, but she'd be scared of me if I suddenly killed everyone then just treated it like a daily occurence..." he pouts as Lancia silently moves to help Nana clean up, his usual scary look softened by the frilly, pink apron he wore over a t-shirt and plain slacks.

"Shi shi shi, the Blind Sky's Mist is already going on a Raid?"

"For my cousin - she's treated like a goddamned doll by the bastards she has for parents," Mukuro grins, words heavy despite the cheery lilt he speaks them with.

Bianchi smiles from her place at the table, before standing.

"Tsuna, you only just got back from Kawahira's - you need to rest."

"Mmn~..." Tsuna hums, as Xanxus and Bel get off the couch, Tsuna being lifted from his chair to be rested on the couch, the blanket lain across the back being lain over his body and a cushion moved to act as a pillow.

They wait until he's asleep before speaking again, as Lambo, Fuuta and I-Pin move to get morning hugs before.

"Need help?"

"I just want to get my cousin back, not terrify her to death, Mukuro hums, before shrugging, "Fine..."

 

Twenty minutes later, Mukuro leads the Varia and the Vongola X candidates to a tall mansion, quickly catching a raven and using his sai to control it, the small bird flying arounds, before a girl appears at one of the windows, purple, innocent eyes watching as it flutters about, before she looks over, Mukuro waving as she leans against the window, surprise, hope and joy written on her face, before they see the clear, darkening mark on her cheek.

Another twenty minutes, and Mukuro's happily giving his cousin a piggyback home, a big grin on his face as she happily talks with him and Naga, Ryohei's flames now thoroughly active from panicking and healing a badly-wounded Takeshi...

While killing several servants by exploding their hearts via increased heart-rate...

(Lussuria had been _very_ pleased with that murder method - accidentally scaring the others with ease...)

(Which was why he was now being carried, unconscious, by Levi.)

While the Varia returned to their hotel rooms to get the blood off, just as Takeshi was dragging his friends to his for such a feat, Mukuro and Nagi took Chrome back to the Sawada residence, where Tsuna was still asleep, his wheelchair by the sofa he was asleep on.

Chrome paused as she saw him, tilting her head in silent curiosity.

"My twin, Tsuna; he's sleeping 'cause he has Chronic Fatigue, and the Braille books are because he's blind," Naga explained softly, "He'll be awake in a bit..."

Nagi nods, as Nana enters from the kitchen, smiling kindly, before pulling out a chair and fetching Chrome something to eat...

 

Tsuna grumbles as the slowly-growing family are chatting at the kitchen table, alerting them to him waking up.

"Had a nice nap?" Naga smiles.

"Yup," Tsuna smiles, sitting as Lussuria checks him over, before helping him into his wheelchair...

 

The day goes smoothly, as Basil arrives, Xanxus raising an eyebrow as he registers how _fake_ the rings are after Basil has been calmed down by Naga, now playing a word game with Tsuna, Chikusa, Mukuro and Lussuria as the other Varia members are either out with the Vongola Guardians.

"They didn't even bother with the titanium sigil on the bottom..." he grumbles, "They put silver instead."

"How can you tell?" Naga asks, sitting down beside him.

Xanxus pulls out his ring half, stopping Naga from snatching it, before turning it over.

"See where it's become tarnished from being worn so often?"

"Yeah..."

"The silver has lightened to a more bronze colour, the titanium darkened."

"Ohhh, I see..."

The doorbell goes, Bel fetching it.

Iemitsu's face is priceless.

"Nana~! It's your no-good-husband!" Bel calls, grinning, as Ken peeks out of the living room, Nana walking past him as she's wiping her hands on a dishcloth...

Before slapping him full across the face.

"Eh?! Nana-chan?!" he whimpers.

"Don't 'Nana-chan' me! She growls, "First you leave after nearly removing Naga's senses somehow, then you send Reborn to turn Naga into a Mafia boss, _then_ I find out you've basically been raising your second teaching him _ancient_ Japanese and all the old customs, which is _wrong_ , then Xanxus arrives, and it turns out to want my son to fight him?! A Varia member?!"

"Na-"

"Shut up old man and leave, you're being a pain," Naga growls, eyes narrowing as he teeters on Hyper Dying Will.

Iemitsu opens his mouth...

And gets socketed in the face.

"If you ever actually cared to love both your sons, equally, we wouldn't have this, anyway," Naga growls...

 

Chrome wakes up at the sound of movement in the room next door, peeking out of the guest room to see Naga swiftly moving from his own room to Tsuna's.

She follows.

Naga moves to Tsuna's side, the smaller twin curled up in what is noticeably, a nightmare.

Gently calling to his brother and taking his hand, Tsuna gives a soft gasp as he wakes, before sighing in relief as he smiles at his twin, falling asleep again shortly after.

He smiles at her questioning look.

"I want to keep my brother safe, no matter what it is... I want to do that for everyone... Even you."

"Me?" she asks softly, Naga nodding with a smile.

"You don't need to be afraid anymore; you're my cute little sister now, and so I want to look after you and Tsuna with everything I have, forever and ever."

He pulls her into a hug as shock and relief curl around her heart, before smiling as he takes her back to the guest room.

Once she's tucked up in bed, he moves to leave, before a small hand has him pause, smiling at the sight of Chrome's pleading look, and sitting by her bed...

(The next morning, Takeshi has a photo sent to him to forward - Naga had fallen asleep, holding Chrome's hand to fend off the nightmares...)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TTwTT How the hell do I make myself cry?! TTwTT  
> Oh yeah, moe situations that are both super-sad and super-endearing at the same time... TTwTT  
> (You'll see it later...)  
> (Hehehe~...)  
> *finishes writing chapter after writing this half-way through*  
> Me: @w@ FluffFluffFluffFluffFluffFluffFluffFluffFluffFluffFluffFluffFluffFluffFluffFluffFluffFluffFluffFluffFluffFluffFluffFluffFluffFluffFluff....


	6. Battles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh yeah...  
> I forgot to say:  
> Xanxus was a lot more... Tame, when it came to finding out he was adopted.  
> I'll add and Omake at the end for that, or something... ;w;

The next day, they are returning after a trip to the park when the challenge is issued.

There's the sound of movement, as Mukuro is suddenly standing between Naga and Tsuna and something else.

"Ku-nii? Hayato?" Tsuna asks softly, gripping his hands together.

He hears someone move to his side.

"Someone tall, with blonde hair and brown eyes just appeared with a pickaxe, he's grinning, but I don't think he's friendly."

"Naga-kun!" they grin, "Afternoon!"

"What are you doing here?" Naga growls on Tsuna's right, moving forward.

"I thought I'd arrive ahead of time! As the CEDEF head, I will be overseeing the ring battles."

"What about my old man? Wouldn't he want to see his inheritor and son go against eachother in the inheritor's right of passage?" Xanxus asked from on the front-left of Tsuna, voice hard.

"He's currently on bed rest," Iemitsu states, before the Cervello appears, stating all the rules and such of the challenge.

Tsuna reaches out blindly, feeling scared for both his friend and brother.

He recognises the feel of Xanxus' jacket and then the cotton of Naga's shirt, relief sweeping through him as both men react, moving to take his hands silently, as Tsuna sighs in relief, feeling very tired, as Xanxus' calloused hand runs through his hair, until he falls asleep...

 

He isn't present for the trials, though then Kawahira makes it so he's able to attend the Sky battle, though he remains on the edge of the grounds, hands in his lap as Kawahira describes what is happening for him...

Then he feels Xanxus' flames flare as Naga uses Zero Point.

All of them know how close Xanxus had come to being shoved on ice for a week after that Traitorous Cloud built a machine modelled off both that and a Gola Mosca, how time for him had slowed until Squalo had gotten there in time to save his Sky.

 

_When Xanxus had found the diary, he'd first gotten angry, but when he got back from an assassination, he had a think._

_Timoteo was now old enough to be a grandfather, for Xanxus to just about be his grandson. Heck, even his brothers were of legal age when he was in diapers._

_But not being told..._

_So he smashed his fist on the table._

Hard _._

_Everyone had looked at him, be they Guardian or Sky._

_"Why the_ fuck _didn't you tell me,_ you shitty old man _?!"_

_If you asked, he'd lie about the tears, about how he'd both hated Timoteo for lying for so long, and himself for making Timoteo get that face._

_Two weeks later, there had been a coup d'etait by Ottavio's followers._

_And Xanxus had beeing swallowed in ice._

_Squalo had gotten there, smashing the Mosca apart and rounding on the ice slowly coating Xanxus, smashing it away quickly as he speed-dialled Timoteo..._

_So they killed Ottavio..._

 

Xanxus roared, trying to get away as his hands were frozen.

"Tsuna! Don't!"

Kawahira's surprised cry as Tsuna shot out, grabbing Xanxus as he turned the ice to steam, allowing both his brother and Xanxus to see how shaken his brother had become-

The world turned gold and red as all three dropped into the ground, Kawahira rushing forward as Mukuro leapt to his Sky's side as the red around Xanxus and the gold remaining around Tsuna - who'd stumbled up, before Kawahira had grabbed him and quickly checked him over, Tsuna giving him a doped-out smile, before falling unconscious as the other two slowly came round...

Xanxus was _very_ protective right after, holding Tsuna close and glaring away anyone coming close, unless they had to eat (ensuring Mukuro was on Tsuna's other side).

Kawahira had actually been right beside Reborn when it came to scolding the boys, the strong Storm bond requiring for Xanxus to stick close by...

 

Then, Xanxus found his Cloud as Tsuna found his Rain, having been sitting on a bench in the park when Tsuna had recognised a set of voices.

"Ah! Tsu-kun!" Kyoko called, Tsuna looking over from his and Xanxus' conversation, before smiling.

"Hey," Xanxus smirked, "Enjoying the sun?"

"It's good," Hana frowns, "I heard Tsuna had to be on bedrest."

"Not while he's with me," Xanxus frowned.

They talk a while, before the girls move away...

Straight into a group of men who look too cocky for Xanxus' liking.

What he didn't expect, was for Hana to lash out, kicking one guy in the face as she pushes Kyoko over to them, Xanxus smirking as he moves to help, keeping his guns beneath his jacket - like he'll need them for some civvies.

However, among all the tossing-idiots-about, one sneaks through, shooting towards Kyoko...

Blue smashes into the guys face as Kyoko punches him, face scrunched in fear as Tsuna _moves_ , sliping into HDW as he grabs Kyoko's hand, grabbing the guy's collar then whacking him in the gut and hitting a point on his neck that knocked the guy out.

Xanxus acts on automatic when the guy he'd just floored starts getting back up, stomping on their neck to quickly kill them as he moves to grab another ablout to whack Hana with a pole...

Hana snatches it from the guys hand and slams it back in the guy's face...

...

"...You know you just killed him by destroying his brain?"

"It was him or me," Hana shoots back.

Xanxus shrugs, lifting his foot as he calls Hibari, dealing quickly with the other two to have them incriminated instead...

 

They don't notice it until they get back to the Sawadas, Hana having borrowed some of Kyoko's clothes due to getting blood on hers.

"Tsuna... You picked up another one?" Reborn frowns from his place on the couch.

"Eh?" Tsuna asks, yawning as Mukuro moves over from where he and Chrome were 'practising' with their illusions in front of the little ones.

"Mammon," Reborn says, holding out a handful of yen notes.

Mammon materialises a visual of their bonds as Hana re-enters.

Mammon pauses.

"Squalo," they state, Squalo leaning over from the other couch to look, before pausing as he sees.

"What the fuck did you do, Shitty Boss?!"

"Eh?!" Xanxus calls, entering some time after, drying his hair.

"Not only do you have a fucking bond to Tsunayoshi, but _then_ you finish your set with a fucking teenage bi-"

Hana has grabbed and pointed one of Bel's knives under Squalo's nose before he can finish, the man's mouth clicking shut in surprise.

"...Point taken."

"I'm staying close to Kyoko, she's my best friend, else, do whatever you want," Hana hums, moving to Kyoko's side to comfort her shocked friend...


	7. More Mayhem

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 8u8 the fluff... 8u8  
> It's fading 8u8

Tsuna looked up, as he sensed Reborn's flames disappear during doing the exercises from Kawahira.

"Ah... Sho-chan told me about this, ne?" he asked the silence, returning to his exercises as he felt the door of his room open, retracting his flames...

 

Naga was internally panicking.

He was in the future, where the Arcobaleno were dead, there was a Psychotic Sky trying to wipe out the entire famiglia he now headed, the future him dead and he doesn't even know what happened to Tsuna's future self...

 

Shoichi takes a breath, before listening as the dial tone sounded, connecting shortly after.

"Hello?" a cheery voice sang, "Who is it?"

"Um... Hi... This is Gesso Byakuran, right?"

There was a pause, before a chuckle.

"Oh? And who might you be, little bird?"

"I-I'm Irie Shoichi, I was hoping I could interesting you in collecting my friend, Spanner, from England, then coming over here to Japan?"

"Ohh~?"

"I-I have marshmallows? And someone who may interest you?"

Shoichi keeps his eyes fixed on the address for Spanner, who'd he'd only just contacted yesterday.

There's silence.

"Is it the Haribo bumper-sized pack?"

Um-" Shoichi looks over at the unopened sweet packet in the draw beside him. "Limited edition strawberry-flavour..."

His tummy hurts.

There's a pause, before there's a "See you soon, Sho-chan!" and they hang up.

Placing the phone back, Shoichi sighs, as he turns back to the list from his future self.

_**\- Get the Ten Year Bazooka to these places...** _

_**\- Spray Reborn with stuff to keep him still...** _

_**\- Contact Spanner on +4420XXXXXXXX** _

_**\- Buy Limited-Edition Marshmallows (XX on XX Street)** _

_**\- Contact Guesso Byakuran on +39041XXXXXXX** _

_**\- Introduce Byakuran to Sawada Tsunayoshi (where the cow-infant came from - they won't be there at the moment.)** _

Shoichi swallows, as he leans back in his seat...

 

Byakuran sings under his breath as they arrive at the airport, a small, ginger boy in large, black glasses holds a sheet of paper, eyes widening at the sight of them, quickly running up.

"U-Um, Byakuran and Spanner, right?"

"Yup," Spanner hums, looking at Shoichi in interest, as the boy sighs in relief.

"I'm Irie Shoichi, you'll be staying in hotel rooms I booked at the centre of town, but my Mum wants to meet you guys, first..." he replies, leading them away.

Byakuran is fascinated by how the boy sounds - and looks - like a flustered mess.

Certainly not far off on the 'bird' remark - more 'little chick'...

"Oh, um, you'll probably want to rest after the jet lag, but the person I want you to meet doesn't live that far from my family's house, in fact, they're just down the road, so-"

"Oh? What about the Marshmallows?" Byakuran hums.

"They're at my place, though I took out three for you to have now..." Shoichi scrambles to hold up a bag with said large-sized marshmallows, Byakuran smirking as he takes the bag and quickly devours one, jet-lag forgotten.

"Who is this person to meet?" Spanner asks, raising an eyebrow at the leap of faith Byakuran has taken.

"Oh, um, you don't really have to meet them, but I have this list - I'll show you, if you want, I even got a second and third letter with it from other future people, um..." they get into a taxi, before heading off as Shoichi scrambles to explain things, including about the person they're meeting's family and holding out the two letters, addressed to them in _very_ familiar handwriting.

Silence fills the cab, before they have to get out, Shoichi quickly thanking and paying the cab driver.

They're standing outside a three-star hotel, Shoichi leading them inside...

 

Thirty minutes later, they're sitting in Shoichi's room - or more, Spanner has stolen the desk chair as he looks at the letter to Shoichi, while Byakuran has claimed the bed where he is now holding a flustered-to-near-unconsciousness Shoichi as he devours the marshmallows.

"How could you even eat those? Shoichi could've poisoned them, or something," Spanner grumbles, looking up as he hands the letter over.

"Never! To ruin the beauty that is marshmallows is blasphemy! Ne, Sho-chan!"

Shoichi weakly tries to get free as he whines agreement as Byakuran's eyes widen in shock at such a thought...

 

Tsuna's flames lock onto the group approaching the house, as he moves to the door, Bianchi fetching the door.

"Let them in!" Tsuna quickly called.

"But one's-"

Tsuna grabs the banister, Bianchi quickly rushing to get the wheelchair from the bottom, setting it out for Tsuna as Mukuro comes up beside him.

"You're the Sun from before..." Tsuna hums once down, looking in the direction of the latent Sun.

"Oya, if it isn't the Guesso brat..." Mukuro purrs.

"Ku-nii! That's mean!" Tsuna pouts, "The Lightening-Sky's flames were calling my own - he has almost had as much trouble as you and Xan-nii, Ku-nii."

"Oh?"

Byakuran pauses at the sight of the teen who emerges, staying close to what is obviously his Sky.

But...

Byakuran sits by the small, blind hedgehog with interest.

"Were you the one who called to me, though?" he asks, as the flames curling up around him promise comfort and freedom, Byakuran doesn't know what to do, eventually just throwing caution to the wind as he dives in head-first, the world turning gold and green as he feels control and comfort settle around himself, promising him family and friends with much more truth than the empty lies his parents and tutors had spoken of...

He doesn't realise he's fallen asleep with it, until he blinks awake, the small, Open Sky's head resting on his chest as he sleeps, Byakuran gently moving so he can cuddle and keep safe the small Sky, peering over to see Shoichi and Spanner talking in whispers with the Mist, as sleep calls back to Byakuran as he prods the new bond gently, smiling at its warmth...

 

Meanwhile, Naga is finally standing across from his version of Byakuran, who's laughing as he kneels in a pool of his own blood.

"So this is you, killing me?!" they chuckle, a sadistic smile on their face, "Why the fuck do you think Xanxus and Mukuro sided with _me_?! Why your _father_ is a fucking ash-mark?!"

Naga focuses on his power as Byakuran starts laughing again.

"But wiping out a whole world is _wrong_ , Byakuran," Naga growls, only just noticing the tears as he releases the shot...

Then it clicks in place, as he freezes, panting as he lowered his hand.

"Yuni... He was my brother's Lightening?"

A nod, as Yuni starts to glow, the pacifiers she holds brightening, before they are finally given the path to return home...

 

Naga runs to his home, bashing the door open, before freezing in shock, his friends just behind him.

Tsuna and a much younger Byakuran are snuggled up, Mukuro on Tsuna's other side as they, the younger Shoichi and the younger Spanner cheerily talk, Ken playing with Tsuna's hair from behind the couch as Chikusa and Chrome are happily listening from their places by the sofas.

"Tsuna..."

Naga grabs him in a fierce hug, as the memories flow to the others and Tsuna gently pulls his brother close.

"I'm fine, Nii-nii..." he smiles warmly, as Byakuran blinks in surprise, before smirking.

"Thinking now... I probably did run off the rails a bit..." Byakuran hums cheerily, "Ne, Tsuna, has Skull or Reborn spoken with you yet?"

"Who's Skull? And why Reborn?" Tsuna asks, turning to Byakuran in surprise.

Byakuran merely chuckles, as he buries his face in Tsuna's hair.

Tsuna chuckles at the tickle it creates, Ken whining as he's unable to continue.

_"Because I don't think any of us want to lose you for many, many years to come..."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SAYONARA, FLUFFY RANDOMNESS! RETURN SOON!! X'D


	8. Enma

Naga half-chases Byakuran out of the house when he starts trying to gift Tsuna with many toys of different colours and textures, buying him sweets as well, to the point Tsuna's room is getting very, _very_ full.

Thankfully, Byakuran also wants to locate Uni, while Squalo and the Varia were searching for Fran.

Then Naga bumped into Enma, shielding him from a load of bullies, ending up panting and _growling_ at them.

"If I catch you so much as _glaring_ at someone weaker than yourselves, I'll reinforce my point through my fists," he grins evilly.

"Really? What about that slutty, dumb bastard you live with? People've been seeing him with not-local people," one of them smirks, staggering up.

Naga's face lost any semblance of mercifulness, as Enma gawped slightly at the feeling of flames rippling beneath Naga's skin.

"What the _fuck_ did you just call my brother, you no-good mutt?" he growls, eyes shadowed as his face went neutral.

Killer intent flew around them, as the bully laughed.

"You heard me! Going out in that wheelchair of his with strangers, then apparently only going home ages after, asleep! Probably fucking them for something to do since he's a blind, uneducated bi-"

Naga's movements were swift, kicking the kid in the jaw, blood flying out of the guy's mouth as Naga stood over them.

"Those _people_ ," Naga growled, foot grinding into their chest, "Are extended friends and family from our Grandpa - Tsuna's homeschooled, since he has Chronic Fatigue, and if you think being _blind_ is a reason for him to apparently be _dumb..._ " Naga's grin was not a kind one, as if the boy had been replaced by a Dragon, "Then why don't I tear your stupid, piggy-eyes out of your skull and see how you like being handicapped?"

He let go as the bullies ran away...

Before crouching down as he grips his hair.

"Ah~! Tsu-kun and Mama are going to get mad at me again~! I don't wanna get sent to bed early without Tsu-kun's hugs..." he exclaims, before pausing as he raises a finger, before pointig and looking at Enma, "Anyway, are you OK? Those guys were pretty strong, for being such idiots..."

"I-I-I-..." Enma stuttered, backig away as he registered exactly how _crazy_ this kid sounded.

"Ara! I'm Nagayoshi! Sawada Nagayoshi!" they grinned, "If you ever have trouble, you can rely on me to get you out, ne?!"

Enma _ran..._

 

Before bumping into him again the next morning.

"Eh?!" he exclaimed as he recognised the boy, who looked back, shocked.

"You!" he exclaimed, "From yesterday!"

"Careful, Naga - or you'll be late."

Enma recognised the Hitman, as Naga looked at his watch.

"Eh?! Um..." Naga jumps up, looking puzzled, before holding out his hand, "You OK?"

"Ah..." Enma takes the offered hand, as he nods.

Then Naga sees the badge on his uniform.

"Eh?! Nanimori High, too?!"

"U-E- Yeah," Enma nods, as his own friends/guardians appear, and they hurry to school...

 

As it turns out, despite how defensive he can get, Naga is... Nice; yeah, he's eccentric, but so are his friends. They even end up sort of becoming friends on the school roof...

 

...Then he meets 'Tsu-kun', aka Sawada Tsunayoshi.

The twin is sitting on the sofa, a book in Braille on their lap, as they're carefully reading it with their fingers, a soft smile on their lips.

"Tsu~kun!" Naga sings, hugging his brother close, before pouting a Mukuro clears his throat, Chrome chuckling as the two truly able-bodied boys start mucking about over Tsuna, who's paused in reading.

Chrome giggles, before pulling Enma so they occupy the space the other two had been fighting over...

Causing both to freeze.

"Ch- Ch- Chrome~!" Mukuro whines, falling to his knees, as Naga humphs, landing on the couch that's behind him as he crosses both his arms and legs, pouting as he sulks.

"You shouldn't argue, then," Chrome smiles gently, patting Mukuro's head, before turning to Tsuna, "Ne, Tsu-nii, we wanted you to meet our new friend, Enma."

Tsuna turns, a soft smile on his face, as Enma freezes at the sight of the blind, yet easy-going-looking boy on Chrome's other side.

"Hi, Enma, I'm Tsuna, Sawada Tsunayoshi" they smile, holding out a hand.

"Kozato Enma," Enma replies, blushing lightly as he takes the hand, smiling softly, "Do those two usually-"

"It's sort of a daily thing, since Nii-nii is my twin, and Ku-nii also once had to go through about as much stuff I do on a daily basis; then Chrome or my tutor, Bianchi, often just steals the place beside me and those two both whine or sulk about it... Ne, Nii-nii?"

"Eh?! I mean, I'm not sulking!" Naga's face turns red in seconds, as Mukuro chuckles.

"Then what was that pouty-lip for, idiot?" Mukuro grins.

"Mukuro!" Naga's blush increases.

"Where is Bianchi, anyway? I wanted to ask her to help me with Home Ec," Chrome asks.

"Out, Mama's in the garden, having a break, while Bianchi's taken the kids to the park - I didn't really want to go, since they left around my third naptime..." Tsuna hums, shrugging.

"'The kids'? Like, younger siblings?" Enma asks, surprised.

"Lambo, I-Pin and Fuuta - we adopted them," Naga grins, "They're all so cute, especially when they fall asleep with Tsuna during one of his naps!"

There is photographic evidence that has Enma blushing slightly.

"Ne, what about you? Do you have any siblings?" Naga continues.

"Um... My little sister... Though she's not..." Enma admits, frowning as he looks at his lap, jealousy and hatred and _longing_ curling in his chest.

A hand stops Naga from replying.

"Sorry, you don't have to say about it if you don't want to," Tsuna smiles warmly.

"N-no, it's fine... She was murdered, along with many others; my friends want to have revenge, but I want to believe that there's some sort of good reason behind it..." Enma admits.

"Oya oya, this is why I wanted to destroy-" Mukuro starts, before Tsuna shoots him a pout.

"Trying to kill everyone is wrong, Ku-nii," Tsuna frowns, "Even if they treat others like dirt, even if they do things others find wrong..."

"Careful!" Naga stands, stopping Tsuna from sliding out of his seat, "You nearly fell off the sofa!"

Tsuna pouts as he allows his brother to baby him.

"But Nii-nii catches me every time, ne?" Tsuna smiles, Enma feeling a painful twinge in his chest as he _recognises_ that smile - the very same one Mami...

Mukuro notices.

"Anyway, Chrome, why don't we start on Lunch and leave these three to it? Ken told me they'd bought some fresh beef that would be nice with your sauce..." Mukuro tactfully steers Chrome away, leaving the three alone, Tsuna sliding to where Chrome had sat so his brother could sit on his other side.

"Ne, Enma-kun... This doesn't have anything to do with our Father, ne?" Tsuna asks softly, brow creasing.

"Tsuna!" Naga hisses.

"What?" Enma asks, surprised at how easily Tsuna hits the nail on the head.

"We are _not_ talking about that heartless idiot! I hate him!" Naga growls, "Turning a blind eye on his family and lying all the time! He's never even acted like a Father to us _once!_ "

"You just did," Tsuna laughs lightly, before turning back to Enma, "Naga and Mama like trying to hide it, but Father doesn't really like me; I'm unable to go a metre without having my wheelchair on the other end, having to take medicines for aches and pains every morning and evening, unable to see... He has this ideal, that if one person doesn't fit in, he has to try and do _something_ about-"

"Tsuna!" Naga complains, pulling Tsuna close, the pair having a silent conversation, before Naga sighs, continuing what Tsuna was saying.

"That bastard even raised someone else, they will inherit his job from him, but he thought it'd be _funny_ to teach him out-of-date information, letting him go into danger despite only being a year older than us...."

Enma chew on his lip, before nodding to himself.

"I can't tell you at this time, I'm sorry... I'll write a note when I'm ready, though," he finally admits.

The twins nod, as Tsuna smiles, taking Enma's hands.

"Whatever happens, I promise that you can rely on me, even if you want to kill us for any sins by our family-"

"-Like I'd let that-" Naga starts, before his mouth his covered, Tsuna shooting another frown/disappointed-pout at at his sibling, before turning back.

"-I promise I won't let you go through that kind of pain alone," Tsuna finishes...

When Enma is released, he can't help but gently hold his hands together, a warm, ever-so-slight-tingling feeling from Tsuna's touch on his hands, as he gives a watery smile, before he has to leave to meet back up with his own Guardians...


	9. A Long Talk

Iemitsu arrives. It is immediately obvious how much unrest and distortion between him and his family there is.

Especially when Mukuro ignores the fact he has Takeshi, Kaoru, Julie, Enma and Hayato with him, in favour of pulling out his trident and pointing it at Iemitsu.

"Stay away from the Sawada residence, and I _won't_ run you through," Mukuro chuckles, as Chikusa and Ken both tense slightly, prepared to fight if the Sawada patriarch so much as raises a fist.

"Maa maa, Mukkun-"

" _You have no right to call me that_!" Mukuro hisses, eyes glinting.

"Mukuro, I merely wanted to visit my son," Iemitsu smiles, though there is the underlying preparation for a fight should Mukuro even try to attack him.

" _Which one_?" Takeshi asks, frowning.

"Why, my cute Gao-kun of course! Who else?!" Iemitsu smiles.

Rage sweeps through the teens in seconds, as even Kaoru and Julie straighten - Enma had introduced them, Tsuna's acceptance, even with the most innocent face of _adoration_ at Adelheid and Shittopi, having all seven Earth elements protective of the cute twin.

Especially since the very person who was the figurehead for their hate, the sperm-donor of such an angel, had cast said that in such a way that it ghosts over Naga's belovéd _twin_ with crude ease.

"Excuse me, but if you do not believe in the existence of my dearest friend, _Tsunayoshi_ , then you might as well just _leave,_ " Enma frowns, moving forward, "You should also be glad _Naga-kun_ isn't here right now, because I've seen how much of a Dragon he can become when his Kin is threatened."

A flash of cold-blooded annoyance passes over Iemitsu's face, before being replaced with that annoying grin again.

"Ah~, then I'll come back later, then~!" Iemitsu hums, before leaving, as Mukuro straightens, obviously grinding his teeth in anger.

"I _hate_ that bastard," Ken growls, his usual grin replaced by a solid frown.

"Tsuna's waiting for us," Chikusa's voice has them turn to the house, where, by the window with the curtain drawn back, Tsuna has his head tilted slightly as his hand is on the glass, obviously trying to feel out for any sound of them coming...

 

Naga doesn't notice the note.

But Mukuro does.

So, when he tells Tsuna, Tsuna _orders_ him to help Tsuna over to the meeting point - Naga would probably blow things out of proportion if things were going to turn as bad as Tsuna feels they will...

 

Enma turns as Adelheid approaches, as she opens her mouth, before they hear the sound of footsteps and wheels, Tsuna coming into view.

"Tsuna! Shouldn't you be in bed?! Your Fatigue..." Enma exclaims.

"I'm fine, Mukuro can use his connections via his six paths skill to help if needed," Tsuna smiles, indicating Mukuro, who is wheeling Tsuna's chair for him.

"I thought Mukuro was Naga's Mist?" Enma asks, confused.

"No, that's Chrome," Tsuna smiles, "Mukuro is mine... You could say all of my Guardians are 'the Throw-Aways', since each of us have been forced into ideals or rejected for our true selfs more often than not..."

"But you're not a throw away! You're one of my friends! Both of you!" Enma exclaims.

Tsuna chuckles.

"Not to my Father, or really anyone in this town, however," Tsuna shrugs, Mukuro putting the break on his wheelchair, before sitting on the outdoor stage.

"You have heard of Rokudo Mukuro, ne~?" Mukuro hums.

"Eh?!" Enma exclaims, as Adelheid goes on guard.

Neither of the other two react.

"See, I just say my full name and everyone expects the murderous psycho, when I only did all that _murder_ to save the ones I loved!" Mukuro chuckles.

Adelheid hesitates, before sitting at Enma's side.

"We came here to hear from you, anyway," Tsuna smiles softly. "Naga would probably have blown up, or so my intuition says."

"Right..." Adelheid hums.

So Enma tells them about why he is there, about Iemitsu's crimes.

In exchange, Tsuna calmly lets them ask about his own Guardians, about Basil and Iemitsu.

"Seriously?! Kyoko and Hana?!" Enma exclaims.

"Yes, Kyoko has forever been forced into the roll of a Yamato Nadeshiko, while Hana has forever been wanting to protect Kyoko from the more perverted and monstrous boys in our society. We were sort of surprised when it happened, but it did work out well; they just have to train once a month with Bianchi or Reborn instead of doing whatever they would do a civilians..." Mukuro hums.

Adelheid frowns.

"Wait a minute... Don't the guardians you have so far form a network? Two Bosses, a Convict with his own mental network, as well as a School Idol who seems very much like the one Naga may marry in future..." she hums.

Tsuna shrugs.

"I still am waiting for my Sun and Cloud, though Byakuran hinted at Reborn and someone called Skull..."

"Eh?! Those two are both Arcobaleno!" Enma exclaims, as Tsuna looks puzzled, Mukuro quickly giving Tsuna a run-down on the Trinisette.

"Ah... Eh?!"

Tsuna's surprise gets a chuckle from Adelheid, as Mukuro checks the time.

"Well, you have ten minutes, then we need to get back, else Naga's going to have my head," Mukuro hums.

"He can't be that bad?" Tsuna half-asks, giving an innocently-concerned look.

The others pause as they recall Dragon-Naga when people hinted bad things about Tsuna...

"He is," Adelheid says flatly.

"It's terrifying," Enma seconds.

"I think only my Guardian-Bond would save me," Mukuro finishes.

Tsuna frowns, brow furrowing, before he sighs.

"I think... That challenge will have to happen, especially if there is bad blood, otherwise..." Tsuna frowns.

"Are you sure?" Enma asks.

"Yes, we must pay for our sins," Tsuna nods, before yawning, as Mukuro chuckles, Tsuna slumping back as he falls asleep, Mukuro gently correcting Tsuna's blanket, before wheeling him away...


	10. The Battles of two Famiglias

And so, the ceremony happened, though Tsuna chose to remain at home with Mukuro, seeing as there _was_ a certain idiot there.

Nana also wanted someone to help with teaching I-Pin Japanese. so it was a win-win situation as Fon decided to use the large event as a distraction from his own actions.

But, then, Enma broke in, with an unconscious Tsuna being held in one arm by Kaoru, Tsuna's head on Kaoru's shoulder as Kaoru's arm acted as a seat.

The Sin was quickly stolen and used by the others as they fought the Vongola, the Varia joined in, though were quickly defeated, as was the Cavallone's men.

Naga's power, despite it's increase in power at the sight of a threat, were still batted down, as Chrome, too, was taken.

 

Naga and his guardians were quick to give chase, Mukuro only allowed to join them sa Naga's temporary Mist.

Kyoko was forced to remain behind, though her and Hana's rage was evident.

Especially since _they were ordered about as if they were_ **objects** _by_ **Ie-fucking-mitsu** _._

The only thing stopping them from tearing his junk off and stuffing it in his face with a "like hell" was Xanxus' and Byakuran's speedy arrival...

(...As well as Mukuro telling them what had occured _that night_ before the ceremony...)

So they snuck over, as Tsuna's Guardians, watching from the sidelines as they fought, as secrets were unveiled...

...And Daemon appeared, controlling Enma like a puppet as he clutched a still unconscious Tsuna close.

It was only through Mukuro that they knew exactly why he was unconscious.

"Give Tsuna back! Return my Sky!" Mukuro roared, as it became very obvious how the situation had turned sour _very_ quickly.

So they leapt in, Xanxus quickly attacking Daemon, who merely likened him to Secondo before snapping both the bones in Xanxus' right leg...

...As if that would keep a _Storm_ down, disintegrating the signals shooting towards his brain about the broken bones as he kept going, moving to do a combo-attack with Byakuran.

The pair are defeated, as Naga obtains the Hope flame, fighting Daemon and about to provide the finishing blow-

" _Stop_..."

Everyone froze, as Tsuna tilts his head slightly, Daemon growling softly.

"Go back to sleep, this is no time for someone like you-" he begins.

"I talked to Elena, she's trying so hard to reach you... Giotto's helping me keep the connection... Cozarto's here, too..."

"What?!" Daemon is quickly grabbed by Mukuro and Xanxus as he tries to tear his way over to the blind Sky.

Tsuna's lips quirk in a small smile, as he carefully struggles to his feet...

And he opens his eyes.

The right one was burning, molten gold, as the left was as blue as the sky.

"Daemon..."

The voice that comes from between Tsuna's lips is not his, but an echo of two strong, masculine voices under a soft, female voice.

Daemon starts to cry, as Tsuna/Elena/Giotto/Cozarto walks forward, the others spooked slightly by how strong the usually-weary twin is in that moment.

"You've fought so much, for so long... You have lost your way...."

Daemon's eyes widen as he shrinks away, teleporting from the people holding him close as his form flickers.

"...I'm not... ...You _can't_! I-..." he was panicking, as Tsuna/Giotto/Cozarto/Elena's smile turned soft, smiling sadly and warmly as he draws Daemon close, whispering something, as Daemon's physical form wavers, Enma standing as they watch the small Sky speak with Daemon, as a small, sad smile comes over the ghost's face, before Tsuna moves back, as a ghost shimmers into existence, crying, as she pulls Daemon into her arms.

Elena is indeed beautiful, golden locks falling around her face as sky-blue eyes are fixed on her beau, before she forcefully kisses him, as the air around them shimmers, before there is a flash of light, Tsuna/Cozarto/Giotto chuckling softly as they turn to the others.

"Enma, Naga... We're very proud of you..." they say, before the air shimmers again, Tsuna being caught in Giotto's arms as Cozarto walks up to his descendant, who struggles to stand, stopping only when Cozato shushes him.

"Enma... I'm very, very proud of you..." Cozato smiles.

"Great-Grandpa..." Enma breathes, as Cozarto smiles, pulling Enma close.

"You sought the truth, despite so many odds, you made friends with Giotto's own descendant, despite all you'd been taught..."

Enma's smile was covered in tears, as he was finally able to realease all the emotions he had locked away...

Meanwhile, Giotto and Naga were talking as Tsuna slept in a bloodied Mukuro's lap, Xanxus and Naga listening as the Primo spoke, telling them more about why he left, about why the CEDEF was instated and about his guardians.

"I think the only reason the rings didn't accept you, Xanxus, is because you're related to my cousin via one of his... Playmates, the Third was born through his actual Wife, so when he was instated, to prevent any others from Ricardo's informal relationships taking over, Terzo stated that only those borne from marriage could take on the Don status - a rule that has never been removed since."

"Can I remove it?" Naga asks, frowning.

"Of course, you just hold up your hand so the ring faces the masses and proclaim "I, Nagayoshi Cielo Sawada, the Decimo Vongola Don, with the backing of all six of my Guardians, remove the rule placed by my predecessor, Alphonse Vongola, the Third Vongola Don, instating that those not born of a wedded union cannot be heirs, so mote it wished, so mote it be."

Naga grins, before looking to his guardians.

"I'll wait until they're better, then I'll do it - I do need their backing, after all..."

Tsuna came round at that point, wincing as he keeps his eyes closed.

"My eyes hurt..." he whined, snuggling up to Giotto, "Have you spoken with Talbot and Kawahira yet?"

"Nope," Giotto hummed.

"I'll tell G and Alaude..."

Giotto pauses, before chuckling as he gently kisses Tsuna's forehead, which glows for a moment, before an ever-so-faint copy of the symbol on Giotto's I-Gloves appeared where Giotto had kissed Tsuna.

"Eh?" Tsuna asks, reaching up.

"My blessing on my cutest little descendant!" Giotto grins, as Tsuna starts trying to escape Giotto's rather tight hug, Xanxus snorting, before yanking Tsuna into his arms.

"Oi, what about us two, Old Guy," he grins.

"You have the Varia and he has the Vongola; easy," Giotto hums, before Cozato hits the back of his head.

"He means Wise Words of Wisdom, Gio-kun," Cozato smirks.

"Fi~ne... I'm watching."

With that, Giotto escaped back to the ghost realm as Xanxus bristles and Naga blushes.

"Oi! Giotto!" Naga yells, as Cozato laughs, hugging Enma once more, before vanishing himself, leaving two angry, confused teens and several other wounded friends...


	11. Mafia Land

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *chuckles evilly*

Enma plotted with Reborn and, some time after the battle, Naga, Tsuna and their Guardians, as well as Enma and his, visiting Mafia Land.

It was through this that they met Collonello, who trained them a bit...

Before the Carcassa attacked.

Now, it would have been fine...

Were Tsuna and his guardians were not joining them.

Because first of all, all the other Bosses turned to Nagayoshi for leadership.

Second of all, there was the confusion over Tsunayoshi, resulting in Xanxus nearly blasting one guy's head off in his anger and Byakuran stuffing marshmallows in the face of another with a creepy, spine-chilling grin.

Tsuna ended up to one side, sitting on the cliff with Byakuran swinging his legs beside him, happily humming as he eats marshmallows and pets Tsuna, who starts to feel quite drowsy, slipping closer and closer to-

"Eh?!" Byakuran's exclamation is shortly followed by something long and slimy yanking him away from the safety of the cliff.

"Tsuna!" Naga exclaims, as there comes a high-pitched cackle.

Tsuna's head snaps towards his captor as he registers something about the small voice, getting pulled to just above them...

...To which Naga nearly kills Oodako, were it not for Skull having Oodako throw Tsuna into Skull's boat as he dives underwater.

Byakuran loops round, grabbing both as he sends a look to Xanxus, who rolls his eyes as he then sets fire to all the other advancing boats and submarines, the water boiling for a moment, before settling.

Survivors then showing up on the surface of the water, trying not to drown.

"Oodako!" Skull screams.

"He's fine!" Byakuran laughs, "Look!"

Indeed, a slightly singed, yet otherwise fine, Oodako was flailing on the beach, looking around for Skull, before deciding to sink back further into the water, only part of Oodako's head visible.

"Byakuran! You're paying for any damages!" Naga yells, annoyed.

"Yeah, yeah!" Byakuran laughs as he lands, dropping Tsuna into Skull's lap back at their spot on the cliff...

Where he proceeds to continue munching on marshmallows.

"Eh?!" Skull squeeks, seeing the destruction amount.

"Bya-nii's my Lightening and Xan-nii my Storm!" Tsuna hums softly, so only Byakuran and Skull can hear, "Sorry about your friend, Skull~... Can you forgive me?"

Skull first of all looked at the drop, then Xanxus, followed by Byakuran, before Tsuna...

...Making him freeze.

"You're..."

"Blind, I know," Tsuna smiles gently.

"You're not-..."

"Nagayoshi is the Tenth, I'm his twin, Tsunayoshi."

"But-"

"Iemitsu."

Skull frowns.

"Why?!"

"I'm crippled, who wants an imperfect Sky?"

Skull bristles.

"Just- he- wa-"

Tsuna chuckles lightly at Skull's indignation as Skull crosses his arms, pouting in his annoyance.

Tsuna gently pulls Skull into his chest.

"It's fine, I still have Mama and Naga - even if he'll have to leave for Vongola at some point - and I even have a few guardians of my own..."

Skull pouts, harrumphing, which makes Tsuna chuckle.

"You can't keep him, Tsuna," Reborn states, appearing from, seemingly nowhere.

"But I won't 'keep' him?" Tsuna looks puzzled, "I'd like to have him for a friend, because he sounds kinda cool... He has this quiet kind of strength, that's really amazing, despite how scared he can sound..."

"Tsuna, no," Reborn frowns, "You don't even know where he's been."

"What's your name, anyway?" Tsuna asks.

"I'm the Great Skull!"

Tsuna pauses, before he grins.

"You're that stunt-guy? The one Nii-nii kept on talking about? You even had one of your shows televised! We watched one at Uncle Kawahira's!" his face lights up with a rare show of childish delight.

Skull wrenches his helmet off.

"You two watched that?!"

"Nii-nii told me how awesome it was, then Uncle Kawahira said I might dream of it..."

"Oh?" Skull grinned, as Tsuna nods.

"Purple hair all done up in spikes, with re~ally cool make up and you were so cool! There was, like, thirty vans that you jumped over! Plus a hoop of fire!"

Skull's jaw drops, before he hugs Tsuna.

"I don't care what Senpai says, you're mine!" he squeals...

 

Thirty minutes - and a load of Cloud flames - later Skull's happily sitting in Tsuna's lap as they eat ice cream on the way back to Nanimori.

Watching over the pair is an annoyed group of Arcobaleno - not as though Reborn's heading them merely because Skull - the lackey - stole his favourite seat... (*ahem*Tsuna's lap*ahem*)

Naga, oddly enough, doesn't seem to mind.

Especially since he's now effectively interviewing Skull about his accomplishments, Kyoya secretly listening from his place in the sunny spot on the other side of Tsuna's sun-lounger, looking very muck like a large, pleased panther.

It seems to get emphasized when Kyoya gets annoyed and raises his head, only to appear to _melt_ when Tsuna gently starts to massage his head just behind his right ear, Kyoya shifting slightly to lean into his hand as he actually gains a small, slightly-dopey smile as the hitmen _swear_ they can hear a soft purring coming from Kyoya, who then ends up snuggling up on the sunbed with Tsuna as they take a nap, Nana - with hitwoman-like skill - carefully setting one of the beach parasols over them so they don't accidentally get sunburn, dragging Naga and Skull away to help with the children so the pair can sleep...

(Another ten minutes and Skull is charmed by Nana's unending motherliness, not realizing he was walking about with a cute, dopey grin until Reborn gets annoyed enough to kick him in the head and scold him for it just after Tsuna's fallen asleep in his room, curled up in Byakuran and Mukuro's arms...)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *inhales as reaches end*  
> My mind: "6927, 1827, 10027, Sk27, R27, X27 and All27 intensifies... Long Live Tsuna...  
> ...  
> ...Or the World will End..."


	12. Preparation for Battle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *rocking to-and-fro in corner as clutches a teddy-bear*  
> Don'tCryDon'tCryDon'tCry  
> AAAH HELL! TIME FOR THINGS TO GO DOWN HILL PROPERLY!! X'D  
> *furiously rubs at eyes to try and stem the tears threatening to fall at What Will Be*  
> I FUCKING //HATE// IEMITSU!! Y T F DOES COLLO-KUN TRUST HIM?!

It has been two months since Mafia Land, everything appears to have calmed down...

...But then, Reborn, Fon and Skull don't wake up for half a day.

During which time...

 

...Tsuna disappears.

 

Naga straight away sends out "Code Honey-Brown" to the others, everyone on their toes by the time Fon, Reborn and Skull (plus the other various Arcobaleno out there) wake up.

And they wake up with their flames blazing.

" _That bastard!!_ " Skull roars, as Leon shifts into his gun-form for Reborn and Fon is obviously forcing himself to remain calm as he rounds on Skull.

"We must do something. For Tsuna," Fon states coldly.

"Eh?! What do you guys mean?" Naga demands, worry evident in his face.

"A man called Checkerface, the man who took our adult forms and forced us into the bodies of children, has kidnapped Tsuna and is holding him hostage. We, in exchange for his release, had to agree to battling one another for one of us to get our full form back..."

" _What?!_ " Naga yells.

"I shall be asking Kyoya," Fon states, leaving quickly.

"I'm heading off to Enma's," Skull agrees.

Reborn remains silence, as he keeps his gaze on Nagayoshi - or, at least - until they are alone.

"I will be needing yours and Dino's aid. Call him."

Naga scrambles to do so...

 

A week later, Naga's visiting the Varia the day before the Battle Royale begins.

"Where's Hana? I thought she'd fight with you?" Naga asks, curious.

"She's with Fon and the Skylark-brat. I then asked the Idol-brat, but she says currently decided to be-" Xanxus begins.

"Tsunayoshi's Rain has apparently decided to stay by her Sky's side - that way, they can witness the events, yet both will be unable to be released from my Boss' full control until there has been a certain set of results."

"Eh?! What do you-" Naga begins, before catching the box thrown his way.

"There is a choice being handed to Tsunayoshi's elements in terms of the Battle, due to the strong ties Tsunayoshi holds with them. By entering the Battle, for each team they defeat, they are allowed one hour with their Sky. Sasagawa Kyoko's choice has been allowed as she is neither an Arcobaleno, nor one of the Bosses required for the Battles to take place."

"'Required'?!" Xanxus growls, annoyed.

"Viper, the Mist Arcobaleno, has chosen you as their Sky and Boss; Yuni, as the Sky Arcobaleno, has chosen Guesso Byakuran as her Boss; Verde has chosen Rokudo Mukuro as his Boss," Wonomichi explains, reading off his arm, before grinning, "Therefore, only Sasagawa Kyoko, due to not being chosen by any of the Arcobaleno as an Aide, nor being an Arcobaleno herself, like Skull, the Arcobaleno of the Cloud, has been allowed to stay by her own Sky's side."

"What about _me_?! I'm his _twin_!" Naga yells, annoyed.

"Sawada Iemitsu is his Father, to give you rights to Tsunayoshi would mean rights would have to be given to him."

Naga grits his teeth as he turns deadly silent for a moment.

" _Fine_ ," he growls, "I relinquish my claim."

"Good! Outside of the designated times, you will be unable to attack or cripple one of the other teams, the cases hold the watches required for the Bosses. The Arcobaleno shall be able to regain their original forms for three minutes to aid their chosen Boss! Adieu~!" Wonomichi finishes, before disappearing...

 

Then the Vendice defeat Skull, who goes down screaming "FOR TSUNA!" until he's knocked unconscious by a well-aimed hit, as Enma's Boss-watch is taken.

Before Xanxus loses his first chance at seeing Tsuna by Kyoya forfeiting to try and defeat Xanxus after a 'draw'.

Naga and Reborn disappeared with Mukuro trying to stop them from being taken, anger and annoyance written over his features at the thought of Tsuna's pain at such incidents.

 

_"We've nearly got the seven we need, Boss."_

_"Good, we can measure Mukuro's power when he visits Tsuna. Xanxus and Byakuran will need something arranged."_

_"What of the Vendice?"_

_"Let them have their games - I will not endanger the purity of this Sky."_

_"...You care for him... Don't you?"_

_"... Don't be foolish, I am an Ancient, he is a Human; Humans are the reason Ancients no longer exist."_

_"..."_

_"...Get back to work."_

_"Yes... Sir..."_


	13. Even more of a Mess

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DAMN IT, 'MITSU!  
> WHY ARE YOU SO CONVOLUTED YOU IDIOT!! X'D  
> (scuse me as I just binge lollies~ ;w;)

They finally saw Naga when they were banded together by him to defeat the Vendice, the teen obtaining the legendary Ultimate Dying Will to defeat Bermuda.

It is then that Checkerface appears with Tsuna and Kyoko.

The power he holds... It stops everyone in his tracks as he reveals everything, from the reason behind the Trinisette to who he really was and his power.

Naga and Reborn both bristle at that, though Tsuna merely tilts his head.

"Kawahira... If you hated Humans so much, why would you go so far to help me?"

Yuni  giggles softly, as Tsuna gives an innocent look that has several of the witnesses mentally scrambling away from overload. (Jaeger faints)

"...Your flames are the purest of your generation, I wanted to study them," Kawahira says flatly, clamping up.

"Really? But then you didn't have to do all that stuff when Naga and I were little?"

Kawahira freezes, before blushing as he tries to salvage his masculinity.

" _Ahem_... Well, I need the pacifiers back, _now_."

" _You'll kill Skull!_ " Tsuna exclaims, Kyoko grabbing his shoulders with grim anger as she keeps her eyes on him.

"Balance needs to be kept!" Kawahira retorts, frowning.

"I have a solution."

All eyes turn to the new voice, as Naga sighs in relief.

"Thank God you're finally here..." he sighs.

Talbot chuckles, as he holds up seven jars.

"The flames can be stored in these, so no one needs to carry them around all the time."

"Eh? But what about sustaining them?"

"The Night flames Bermuda has," Reborn states.

Bermuda frowns, before he smirks.

"Hoooo? We can guard it. The Vendicare Compound is impenetrable without the proper methods."

"Teleportation," Mukuro grins.

Bermuda send him a _look_.

But the terms are agreed to; they would meet, after two days of rest, to start the process...

 

Which happens.

_As the cogwheels of Fate turn..._

 

The soft knock on the door has them looking up from their book, intuition ringing against what they are about to do.

They knew it was inevitable after hearing their words

They was in the house, alone, yet already could tell who it was.

A soft, dry laugh leaves their lips, as they navigate to the front door, carefully opening it for the visitor.

"The lock's different..."

"I know."

A small noise of amusement, before feet walk round, the whirring of wheels starting beneath them.

"It's... Now, then?"

"...Yes."

Silence falls, as there is the soft click of the door.

The world feels as though it's holding its breath as the pair head away from the house, away from the others. Even the birds are silent.

"You're taking me away, aren't you?"

"...Yes..."

A soft laugh.

"It protects them anyway, doesn't it? I knew what you were planning as soon as I heard how silent you were."

"Oh?"

"I may be a cripple, but I can think."

"Of course you can."

A while more of silence, as the whirring joins a crunching and crackling beneath them.

"They will be... Angry. You remember the not-future?"

"You don't."

"But _they_ were."

"They will understand."

"Haha, any liability to Vongola must be removed in some way, right?"

"Especially with the field of influence that problem holds."

"Two part-Sky Bosses, one Mass-Murderer with followers, an Arcobaleno, as well as someone fitting of a Consort."

"Thechain is only as strong as its weakest link; if you want it to be stronger, you must either remove it, or strengthen it. I don't want you in the wrong hands."

"So you take me in yours and lead me to my fate."

"...Yes. I will protect the Vongola, no matter what happens."

"'No matter what happens', is it?... You sound like Daemon Spade... Famiglia before your Life, your Life before your Family's... Yet you can't part them; Famiglia is Family."

There's the sound of a soft hit, followed by an amused laugh from the last speaker.

They arrive some time after, when the crunching had turned to echoes.

There's a squeak, as Tsuna is lifted onto something reminding him of a bed, or hospital cot.

His body betrays him, as he grabs the sleeve of the person who'd brought him.

"Please... Tell me a bedtime story?"

...

Tsuna feels a large hand take his own.

"I'll tell you three; The Six Swans, The Twelve Brothers and Sleeping Beauty."

Tsuna smiles, nodding, as he listens to his father talk, not releasing his grip on his Father's hand, until he suddenly feels quite tired as the final story reaches its conclusion.

 

Standing, Iemitsu takes one last look at the current form of his youngest, weakest son.

"I'm sorry I didn't get to you in time..." he whispers, before leaving...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The fairytales are actual Brother Grimm fairytales ;p
> 
> Tbh, I was writing Talbot's entrance, and I thought of this reeeaally good Steampunk-styled fic I'd read somewhere on either here or Fanfiction.net, but I'm just remembering it...  
> (It was sooo good! Talbot taught Tsuna how to craft awesome stuff!... I wonder if I can read it again, or at least hope for an update TTwTT)


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only now I realise Chapter 13 is the central point at which things lose fluffiness ;w;  
> (Waah! My story's growing up! ^w^)

Naga blinks when he opens the front door, the Usaegetta (Throwaways), Reborn and his Guardians behind him.

Things have moved about slightly on the floor and the air feels cooler than it should.

"Tsuna?" he calls, taking several steps indoors.

He sees the book neatly placed to a side, the wheelchair that is usually gone.

Frowning, Naga pulls out his mobile, dialling Bianchi, who'd been accompanying Nana the whole day.

"Hello?"

"Bianchi? Did Nana decide to take Tsuna anywhere?"

There's a pause.

"No, why?"

Naga pauses, looking over at the door, where the others are watching him as it starts to register.

He turns back.

"Bianchi, are you sure? 'Cause he's not downstairs and his wheelchair's gone."

There's running footsteps a short while later as Basil comes running in HDW mode.

"Iemitsu's gone," he pants, eyes wide as he tries regaining his breath.

Naga freezes, the phone dropping from his fingers.

"... _Find them!_ We have to _find them_!" he half-yells, as the others start to move...

 

Tsuna wakes up tied down.

"Papa?" he asks softly, fear gripping him.

"Good, you've woken after finishing the scans."

The heart-gripping, male voice smirks in a half-growl.

"Scans?" Tsuna asks, scared.

"Why, of course," the man smirks, "I've been told to 'fix' you... Your flames are _beautiful_ , but I certainly will have to work on your leg muscles and eyes~, your body has given up on your legs, mostly, while your eyes are destroyed by your flames maintaining their focus there too often... Maybe some wings, or just replace the muscles all together..."

Tsuna tries to shrink away, before there comes a thrumming, his fatigue deciding to start increasing.

He whimpers softly, as a hand gently cups his cheek, a thumb stroking a tear out from under his eye.

"Don't worry, Tsuna... I'll treat you like my own son..."

He faintly catches the last few words as he gives in.

_"Mukuro was so cute, after all..."_

 

Tearing up the town, it's not until well after nightfall that they find a clue.

It comes in the form of Iemitsu's pickaxe, buried, with blood on the handle, into a tree.

Iemitsu's head is at the base.

Byakuran quickly grabs it as his Lightening flames fly into it.

"Torikabuto, I'm going to feed you his last moments; give us a visual," Byakuran frowns, turning to his own Mist.

Nodding, the air shimmers, before it's revealed.

 

_I'm sorry I didn't get to you in time..." Iemitsu whispers, closing a shadowed door on a room, through which a peacefully-sleeping Tsuna's face is showing._

_He turns away, starting to walk, before the door slams closed in front of him before he can leave._

_"My, my, you rea~lly thought I'd let you leave alive, Mr CEDEF-Family-Man?"_

_"We have a deal, Rokudo."_

Eyes flicker toward Mukuro at that, the teen having frozen to the spot upon hearing the name.

_"Really? Something you could have simply solved during your darling Wife's pregnancy, something you'd been trying to obtain to only come out in such a way, then you - what - hand that thing to me to 'correct'?... Haha, you're a joke, you stupid idiot."_

_Iemitsu finally turns, as they see a tall man, burn marks covering most of his face but for blazing, blue eyes and a few pieces of indigo hair._

_The guy has a twisted grin._

_"We agreed; I'd have my son heaed, while I worked on returning yours to you. So many hate me by this point, which I didn't think I'd mind until..." Iemitsu's teeth clack, as Rokudo laughs._

_"Until your very own son's eyes fix on you, filled with hatred; so easy to sympathise with~... But why didn't you pay for earlier healing? For Tsuna to regain his life earlier?"_

_A sobbed laugh, before Iemitsu storms forward._

_"Like I could! At that point I was busy trying to rescue a kid I didn't even know I_ had _until that point! I was trying to deal with ensuring there was something in place to quell Xanxus' anger when he gets out! The Head of the CEDEF must be able to, as Advisor, Shield and twist strings among the Vongola for the safety of those within Vongola!" Iemitsu roars, "We have a deal, Rokudo Vincent, and you will do well to remember it!"  
_

_Vincent laughs._

_"Why, yes, it is a deal~..."_

_Metal shines, as the world tilts._

_"But you never officially acknowledged little Tsuna as your son, did you?"_

_The images slowly fade..._

Mukuro is shaking in silent rage,Chrome quickly moving to his side as a growl breaks from Mukuro's mouth.

"That... _Bastard_!" he roars, anger taking over his features, as he starts to head in a certain direction, Byakuran dropping Iemitsu's head as they give chase...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...  
> ...  
> ...Told you Iemitsu was convoluted ;w;


	15. Locating Tsuna (Crack Chap ;w;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shiiiit, why are my hands so itchy? >:C  
> ^w^ Ah well! Stoooo~ry! Stooo~ry! ^w^  
> ....  
> ...  
> Should I do this on just 6hrs sleep and then being awake for another 15 with only caffeine and sugar keeping me up?....  
> *shrugs* Sure ;w;  
> ...  
> ...  
> ...  
> ...(Lo and behold...  
> ...  
> ...Crack-Angst~... 0u0)

Everything hurts, as the changes are forced into his body with what he _knows_ is his Father's core, as his lips part in a silent scream of pain.

"Papa~!" he screams, grief and pain tearing into him.

He accepts it all, even though his flames scream _'no no no no no!'_ and he can't even feel the ground around him.

Hes body grows heavy as he hears _that man_ whispering, hushing and talking to him in the way one would to a child.

_But I'm not! I'm Not!_

His flames scream with him, as everything breaks, and he falls down...

 

Its only some time after finding Iemitsu's head - sans face - that something happens.

Mukuro is the first effected, followed shortly after by Xanxus and Kyoko as the Usaegetta are suddenly hit with feedback from Tsuna, Kyoko screaming in pain as Xanxus and Mukuro growl, Byakuran's grin and eyes sharpening as Skull stiffens, gripping his hands into fists in his lap.

"What the _fuck_ ," Xanxus growls.

"It's Tsuna - our bonds to him are strong enough for us to feel feedback from him and him from us... That _shit-head_..." Mukuro grits his teeth, as he forces himself to concentrate on finding out exactly what is happening to their Sky, another curse tearing from his mouth. "It lines up with those memories - his legs and eyes are being changed, but something's being done to his spine, as well... Shitty ass-hat..."

Then they pass out from pain...

...

...

Reborn may or may not hve thretened both Kawahira and the Vendice with ther personal hells becoming real life if they didn't save Tsuna right that second...

...

...But Bermuda couldn't find any races of Tsuna's flames...

...

(Hell froze over.)

 

A month has the entire group resembling Byakuran - who's resembling his fake-future self a bit too much.

Then he says it.

"Hey, hey, Shou-chan~..." Byakuran hums at the breakfast table while Shoichi is trying to figure out how to help, "Shooooooo-chan? Shoooooo-"

"Yes?" Shoichi asks, looking flatly at Byakuran, who grins, bags under his purple eyes.

"Let's take over the world! Then we can find Tsuna quicker!"

...

(An hour later and Byakuran's locked in a cupboard, where Mukuro and Xanxus were locked a week ago...)

(...)

(...)

(...They shan't return for sometime...)


	16. This is Really Chapter 15

Tsuna woke up in pain, hands resting against glass as oily, liquid stuff was hugging the rest of him, but for pipes for air and... Other, basic needs.

It was then that his mind registered the pain, which he'd been subconsciously accepting.

His hands and head hurt, just as did his heart, his veins, his legs - everything.

He couldn't even scream, whimpering as he automatically stiffens, curling up as he accidentally loses the feeling of the glass under his hands, whimpering as he starts floundering, searching for _something_ in what he registered as a tank.

" _I didn't think you'd be awake so soon - how curious_."

The man's voice comes from above, Tsuna reaching up to feel the top of the tank, where a speaker was.

" _Haha, how cute... Right now, the solution you are in is working to prevent any scarring and maintain your life through a use of Sun and Cloud charged oils, plus several other medicines..._ "

Unnatural calm suddenly starts running through his system, as a tiny alarm goes off on the other side of the glass.

" _Oh, and there's the Rain flames to keep you calm... Try not to panic, little Sky._ "

Tsuna feels sleepy, as he falls back into the darkness...

 

Meanwhile, the others are still in Nanimori, though the Varia had been sent back for control purposes with the Funeral Wreaths, leaving Naga, Reborn, his Guardians, Kawahira, the (ex)Arcobaleno and the Usaegetta.

Alarm bells go off with the others when Kyoko, followed by the rest of the Usaegetta cripple over in pain.

"Tsu-... -Na..." Mukuro gasps, as Kyoko faints into her brother's worried arms...

 

When the pain dulls, Tsuna is in a sea of Sky, as he is given the image of the others in a dream, as well as the Arcobaleno's shift between Adult and Child.

"Can I?" he asks softly, as the world around him glows with Harmony, trying to aid and cool the pain of those he loved...

 

The Vendice react to the sight of Sky flames flaring on the scale, though it's the size of a small town, spreading quickly to them and Nanimori.

Bermuda falls from his perch on Jaeger as he roars in pain, as he feels a bond weaving with his night flame and the Sky, as he forces open a portal to Nanimori, to where the effect is being carried over to the Arcobaleno in Naga's living room.

Jaeger's eyes widen as he catches the then-fainting, rapidly-growing Bermuda, looking in surprise at the suddenly aged-up Arcobaleno.

Suddenly, the flames are forced to a halt, somehow, as Jaeger sets Bermuda on the sofa, closing the portal, as he waits for the others to wake, Jack already dealing with finding a location for them...

 

The Arcobaleno are silent once they're all awake, processing _what just happened_.

"...At least we don't have to go through puberty the long way, again," Collonello chuckles.

"No, it takes about two to five years from entering it - even starting at 12, judging by  how big we are in relation to Naga, I'd put us at about 16 or 17 years old - about a year more to go," Reborn frowns.

Bermuda is silent, as he seems to be processing something.

"It was Tsuna," he finally says, attracting everyone's attention, "I have Night Flames, so when he sent whatever it was mixed into flames through me... It's very, very odd..."

"No!" Mammon quickly pulls up one of her mist scans...

...

"Xanxus is going to kill us... _All_ of us..."

"Why?" Collonello asks, before noticing how Lal is carefully coaxing a flame into hand, the blue shine making her squish the flame quickly as her eyes widen.

"Tsuna just created fine bonds to the rest of us, save Skull, who's merely had his Cloud Guardian bond reinforced, Reborn's is a little thicker, while Bermuda's got a weird, new type of bond."

"I'm physically dead," Bermuda frowns, "How the hell would I have a bond to someone like _Tsuna_!?"

There's another long pause, before Jack appears.

"Got it; the epicentre points to a small place just off Ohiyaku Island," he states.

"Get the others; we need a plan," Bermuda snaps.

Reborn's discontent frown shows a small amount of rebuke...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *grins*  
> 9u9 Heeeeeeeeeee ED


	17. A Full Set

The plan ends up being for the only people to go being the Usaegetta (With Bermuda as a new member), Kawahira, Naga and Reborn.

They'd sent Mammon to scout it, the Mist returning with a basic layout of the terrain, and where she'd found cameras.

Then, the group broke in, using their bonds to Tsuna to find him.

 

Coming to a large lab room, where many pieces of old bottles and jars and work pieces, they found a tank with a soft glow coming from the inside, in which, floating unconsciously, a hand pressed to the glass, is Tsuna. His eyes and legs - all the way to his waist - are wrapped in white bandages, skin shining pale and clean through the luminous liquid.

Mukuro quickly smashes the pipe open, flames flaring in rage as the lights flick on above them, as all eyes fix on the doorway beyond the .

Soft applause fills the air, as _he_ walks from the shadows.

Mukuro clings to Tsuna more tightly, glaring at the man in front of him.

"Mukuro, how nice of you to drop in! And with your dearest friends, no less!" they grin.

"I won't let you hurt Tsuna, like you did me," Mukuro growls back, as feigned surprise fills the man's face.

"Oh _really_ , Mukuro?" They hum, as Tsuna stirs.

Tsuna quickly latches onto Mukuro when he smells him, a small whimper leaving his lips.

Mukuro's eye twitches, as Naga's eyes _burn_.

"What did you _do_?!" he roars, as Kawahira moves quickly to Tsuna's side, checking their Sky over.

"I had to replace his leg muscles, since they've had so little use, as well as repair parts of his eyes which had been damaged due to the amount of Harmony running through them all the time~... Then I got a little~ Inventive, so I took research from Ken-kun and some of our other experiment's files, to do with better reflexes and the Omega project... They worked like a _charm_ by using Iemitsu's core to bolster the amount of flames required to maintain the implants while the Sun, Lightening and Cloudsolution worked on healing the cuts and such made. However, in some ways Tsuna-kun had _too many_ flames, which is why his body was so wreaked before hand, so I reinforced it, like I had to do for my cute little Muku-kyun!"

The childish, fanboying style of the medium-sized, 40-something male has the others moving to shield their Sky, making the man grin.

"Now, did I mention there's still a great amount of healing going on in Tsuna's body~? By smashing the liquid you shortened his lifespan to three minutes at be~st!"

Xanxus roars, giving chase to the guy as Reborn rushes over, hands blazing with yellow flame as he pulls Tsuna close, eyes widening at the purposefully-placed holes in Tsuna's organs.

" _CUZZO BASTARDO!"_ Reborn roars, as his flames swirl up with Tsuna's, ignoring the fact he'd just made the last bond of a set with Tsuna in favour of saving the small, endearing Sky.

"Reborn..."

Reborn looks up, as he realises Tsuna's eyes are open, focused on _him_.

"Finger count," he states, holding up his pinky and ring fingers at Tsuna.

"T-Two..." Tsuna stutters, before Reborn sighs in relief, falling down and snuggling into his new Sky's chest.

"Heavy! Reborn! You're heavy!" Tsuna exclaims, surprised.

"Shush, I'm napping from flame use..." Reborn grumbles, silently enjoying the warmth he feels from the Open Sky, which he'd refused for so long, remaining open for all to see...

 

Nana scolds them all when they get home. She looks both guilty, and happy, and confused as Bianchi watches her, the pair of women still slightly on edge after Iemitsu's death, after the funeral two days ago.

She is, however, overjoyed when Tsuna finally has _sight_ , squealing and pulling him into a hug as tears run down her cheeks, sobbing in joy for her son, as well as sorrow when a stray thought turns her mind to her now-dead husband, to the weight Basil will now inherit, as the chosen of Iemitsu's group to lead.

He and her son are so _young_...

She pulls away when Tsuna asks about him, before his face falls as he's told.

"He told me stories, before he went... The Six Swans, the Twelve Brothers and Sleeping Beauty..." Tsuna's voice is soft, as he smiles, snuggling into his mother's embrace, "At least, this way, he doesn't have to worry about any future problems, ne?"

Naga bundles Tsuna and Nana up in a hug as the three direct relations of Iemitsu grieve...

 

(Little did they know...)

(It's an 'Omega prjoject' for a reason...)


	18. Epilogue I

"You're WHAT?!" Naga exclaims.

Three years since the many events leading to Tsuna's guardians, Tsuna had had a 'heat'...

...Leading to now.

"I'm pregnant..." Tsuna hums, as Nana pulls out the baby clothing magazines, squealing happily.

Naga's intuition goes off.

"...How... Many?"

Tsuna looks to Mukuro, who's sitting _very_ closely to his left, Reborn is on his right.

"One for each Guardian, but for Bermuda, including Kyoko, though Skull's got a pair of twins, as does Byakuran~..." Mukuro hums.

"So, _Eight_?!" Naga exclaims, "Tsuna's only 17! How the hell did Kyoko manage-!?!"

Tsuna chuckles lightly at his brother's startled expression, as Nana's grin widens.

"So I get lots of Grandkids?" she half-purrs, grin wide.

Tsuna nods, blushing as he instinctively rests a hand over his gut...

 

Nana, no one had really noticed until that point, was one of those mothers who appeared like sweethearts at first, but then became a _demon_ when it came to grandkids - twice she'd threatened Hayato when he dared to start smoking in the house - he'd start raising the cigarette to his lips when there'd be a large "Ara! Haya~kun~" and he'd find himself out the house in seconds.

He learnt to go outside to smoke after that.

Lessons had also been a... Unique, experience.

Nana knew every trick in the book, buying a toy baby to show the tricks on, then upgrading to a robot-one.

Shamal also was forced to double-check the health of the kids each week.

Skull, Reborn, Xanxus and Mukuro got away with anything, mainly because those four knew that if you want a peaceful life, have all the experience before hand (Xanxus, Reborn and - surprisingly - Skull), or be eager to learn (Mukuro). Another technique was being of a similar mindset in regards to protecting the children... Mukuro ticked that box quite easily, Reborn only slightly behind him because he was more for 'protect the mother' than 'protect the offspring'...

(This obviously doesn't include when he'd be lying at Tsuna's side, listening to the children, _especially_ when they started the basic developments of their flame...)

 

Then, after ten months of total and utter monopolization by Nana, Tsuna - heavily pregnant and with a stomach almost trumping his original size alone - was rushed to hospital, cursing up a storm as the labour pains set in, nails digging into Xanxus' hand.

" _If I have eight after a possible next time, I'm crushing your balls_ ," Tsuna growls, eyes fixed on all of the Umaegetta as he's wheeled into the birthing room.

All of Tsuna's Guardians are frozen in fear as, for the first time, the power of the Mama-Lion shows in _their_ direction...

 

Then there's the fact they hear eight lots of wails, finally allowed in after several _hours_ of Tsuna's pained yells, only Naga at his side until that point.

They rush forward, before freezing on the threshold of the room.

Tsuna's surrounded, the bars of the cot up, as he's snuggled up with six small, innocent faces, though Naga is holding two of them, before looking up.

"Xanxus, Reborn, I think your kids want you."

One of them gives a large, sharp yell, pawing Naga's face with a tiny hand.

"Of _course_ it's Xanxus' with the lungs..." Naga grumbles as the men and girl finally move forward. "They're both girls - four boys, four girls. Tsuna shot the orange-eyed-glare at me when I said about changing the room we painted from a neutral green to blue and pink, so I think he's going to give you a thorough dressing down about how they're going to be raised..."

Skull's already gently lifting up one stirring tot, bouncing them gently as he softly hushes it.

It surprises them how _different_ the Cloud has suddenly gotten at the sight of the kids - he wasn't doing his usual high-pitched keening, instead talking in soft, low words as he calms the kid down.

The scene's broken when the kid gives a small hiccup and throws up on him, followed by fixing him with large, annoyed, purple eyes in a ' _put me back with my sister or be zapped'_ gesture.

Byakuran's flown over and phrasing the infant in seconds, before announcing how much he's going to spoil the children...

...

...

...Oh dear...

 

In the end, as well as finding out who's kid had what father, the names were arranged.

Skull's boys were Sol and Lune, as Byakuran lifted his little twins, grinning, "Macaria and Melinoe! We can call them Cara and Meli for short!" he grins.

"The kids of Hades? Seriously?" Reborn frowns.

"But aren't I Hades in other realms?" Byakuran chuckles, as he happily spins round, a daughter in each arm.

"Anyway," Kyoko hums, "I'll call mine Aoi! His got his grandma's eyes from my side, see?"

She tilts the small boy, as he looks at his step-dads with large, innocent, green and blue eyes.

"Well, Renata certainly has a much more regal name than you guys," Reborn smirks, somehow _still_ managing to look very manly despite the baby girl he now holds, a handkerchief flying out to catch the infant's puke as Reborn proves in seconds how worthy of Fatherhood he is.

All eyes go over to Mukuro at the silence.

He's cradling his new son, his cheeks are wet, as he looks down at his son wit a small smile.

"Hiver..." he says softly, "I want to call him Hiver..."

"What's wrong?" Naga asks, frowning as he goes to Mukuro's side.

Mukuro chuckles, scrubbing at his face with his free arm.

"What do you think? I'm the- I'm a murderer, I've only ever-... Having someone like Hiver..." he chuckles as he moves to Tsuna's side, kissing the sleeping Sky's forehead, whispering something softly, as Tsuna snuggles into his side...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Epilogue II is for the kids!! XD  
> I had this Hilarious idea for part of it...  
> BUT I AAAIIIN'T TELLIN'!!  
> YOU'LL HAVE TO WAIT!!  
> ...  
> ...I'll start writing it now, then finish it tomorrow (¬w¬)


	19. Epilogue II

It happens when the children are getting used to their new home in the Vongola's Central ~~Castle~~ Mansion.

Elise - Xanxus' daughter - had crawled away, shortly followed by Renata.

Hiver was napping in Mukuro's arms the entire event, as Byakuran had 'abducted' his and Skull's children to play with him and his Funeral Wreaths - as well as to be fawned over by 'Auntie Yuni'. Kyoko had merely gone along with him to both keep an eye on the kids and because Aoi had decided he wanted to be with Yuni as well as his 'Da-Ma'...

(No one wanted to point out the 'ma' could be interpretted as 'Demon'. As Tsuna's Rain, Kyoko had turned out twice as deadly as Hana and Takeshi combined whenever she so wished it...)

Anyway, the infants had somehow gotten into the shooting range, getting hold of one of the guns...

Xanxus had found them when they'd managed to shoot the red part out of one of the human-shaped targets and were partway through shooting off the target's legs...

Oddly enough, Reborn turned up just as Renata shot the last bullet in the barrel....

...Right through the figure's... Where the line indicating the legs finished.

Both men had showered the boys with happy congratulations, as Tsuna crossed his arms, terrifying the men in charge of the range.

"And _how, exactly_ did my _18-months-old_ _children_ get hold of a fully loaded _gun_?" he scowls.

"W-we... U-Um... We didn't..." one of them stutters, terrified as Tsuna's eyes _glow_...

...

"Ma-Da! Ma-Da!"

Renata's happy yell is taken up by Elise, distracting Tsuna in seconds...

...

(They still don't get away with it when Tsuna _finally_ remembers when telling of it to Nana...)

 

The children are happily playing in their room when another... Incident happens.

Despite having ice-blue eyes with white pupils, Hiver is not actually blind.

The little munchikin just gets annoyed at Sol taking his bear with a loud "Mine!"

...A wild dog appears in the playroom, growling at Sol, who throws the bear to Lune...

...It's the high-pitched screaming that saves them...

(There's also suddenly a very happy Mukuro prancing about with his little Winter-child, who innocently decides to play the incident off by putting his foot on his mouth...

 

After the octlets turned five, Tsuna was used to his twin daughters impersonating every Horror-story-girl-twins trick in the book (he'd had to handle the clear-up), as well as the fact Renata and Elise had decided they'd tail their Fathers, then start learning how to shoot and destroy things. Renata had even inherited her Father's sadistic streak.

There was also that _one_ time the twins thought trying to catch the pigeons on the mansion's roof... And thought that dropping from a third-story window was 'flying'... They'd survived both very easily, but Tsuna was starting to think he could see grey hairs among several of his peers.

Aoi and Hiver (surprisingly), actually turned out as the 'eldest' and 'youngest' respectively, dubbed so by their siblings as Aoi proved how, despite looking small and cute, at four years old, he was _certainly_ not a child to mess with. Hiver, however, decided he just liked being loved by his family, inheriting his 'mother's' big heart with his father's admittedly-goofy style, including falling into the arms of any crying sibling to hug them better, or just simply allowing them to know he was there. (Once he even curled up to sleep in Naga's lap when he'd senses his Uncle feeling very tired and annoyed at a pile of paperwork...

There had only been, so far, twelve noticeable times of the Mama-Tsuna-Instincts in play.

But that day took the biscuit.

 

First of all, Hiver and Elise got tricked by the the whole stranger-with-sweets shindig.

Then, they go to save them, to find Elise has a rather tight grip on the guy's leg, being dragged along behind, _and her teeth are sank into the guy's leg._

Now, this didn't fully set off any of the not-usual alarms in Tsuna, but then one of the other men decides to try holding a fast-asleep Hiver hostage...

 

This is where all the stuff from Vincent comes into play.

First, there's the fact Tsuna can now run like a cheetah with the smoothness of a snake. Hiver is out of the guy's grip as he's punched into the air by the jaw.

Second, there's the wings that appear in a mass of Sky flames, allowing Tsuna to follow the path the guy takes into the air, grabbing the guy's hair to smash their face into his knee, safe in the knowledge that Mukuro is shielding the kids from seeing the violence while cheerily cleaning Elise up - probably even scolding her for biting the guy in the first place since none of them know how sanitary the guy is.

Ah, hold on a moment.

Tsuna grabs the guys shoulders as he locks eyes with them.

"Tell me how clean you are before I decide wether to tear your guts out or simply snap your neck."

The guy squeaks as he quickly babbles "My Ma had me take one yesters!"

Tsuna raises a brow, only then remembering that fact, before sighing.

"Fine, you live," he states, rocketting the guy into the dirt - very wounded, but still alive. "But if my daughter gets ill, you're dead."

The guy nods hurriedly, before passing out, the wings disappearing as Tsuna burns the blood off of himself.

"Ma-da!" Elise smiles, running up to him, "It was so awesome! First we got candy, then there was this long ride thing and it was _fun_! Then the man tries taking Hiver away and he couldn't even kick me off when I did what Uncle Bel taught me to!"

"And you were sort of a good girl for that, but next time, just kick the guy in the gut, grab Hiver and _run._ Okay, El-chan?"

Elise smiles, nodding happily as Mukuro gently kisses Tsuna's cheek.

"I so wish polygamy was allowed, now... Or you'd just accept my offer..." Mukuro hums.

"Mukuro!" Tsuna blushes, lightly hitting his Mist.

"But you were _hoooot_!" Mukuro whines, before chuckling as Hiver sleepily snuggles closer to his father...

(Several hours later Tsuna has to deal with three horny Guardians trying to get him out of his office and into their bed, as well as what is probably a fourth on the other end of his Lightening's Guardian bond...)


	20. Final Epilogue/Epilogue III

Tsuna was _very_ proud of all his children.

Sure, they'd all been quite spoiled - not just by him, but also by Timoteo (God rest his soul) - but they knew that valuing their family was one of the best things they could ever do.

 _Especially_ when _another_ kidnap has occurred, this time with his cute little Tsukiyona and Naga's dear little Mephistopheles. (Yes, he was named after a demon, blame Kyoko for being reminded of the Blue Exorcist character upon spying his hair after birth...)

Elise was currently tearing into the town they were abducted from, as Hiver (now a perfect little Prince Charming) was taking control of hiding any Mafia-related situations though any clues got sent to Renata.

Meanwhile, Cara and Meli were using their abilities at terrifying men to mentally torture the guy they'd caught as a suspect after Sol and Lune had checked and double-checked, personally, if the guy was hiding any routes of escape through death, unconsciousness of temporary amnesia.

Meanwhile he was just cradling another of his small children, at the grand age of 34, after having a total of twenty small tots - including two from Bermuda; Yoru and Notte.

The one currently arms was the smallest, Hibiki, who'd unfortunately been born with a tiny problem that made them blind in their right eye; Shamal had done what he could, as had Ryohei and Reborn, but it appears they won't be able to do anything else until the cute child was a few years older.

However, the one stalking around, ears to the streets as she tracked down their dearest relations, Renata, she was already out and making a name for herself, even at the age of 18...

" _Konton._ Where's Papa? I need a second opinion."

Tsuna chuckles lightly, as the person he was speaking of came up behind him, cooing lightly at her baby sibling.

"If anyone tries hurting my cute little futa, I'm tearing their eyes out," she remarks.

"Hmm, I have a feeling you'll have to be at Hibiki's side for that. Your Father's in Hiding Place #26, need help?"

"No, I'm fine, Ma-Da," Renata hums, pecking Tsuna's forehead, then Hibiki's, as she walks away in a sea of black, but for the soft yellow ribbon around her waist.

 _Kuroma_ , or _The Black Demon_ they called her, though people were easily fooled at the masculine title, falling under her heal with ease.

One time had been particularly entertaining when one of the minor famiglia had arrived,  _thinking_ he was merely asking about an arranged marriage while securing a tie between the famiglias. 

Naga and Reborn had taken one look at the guy, one look at Renata, who was patiently standing beside her Father, both equally stoic, before they'd _smiled_ , and asked with laughing eyes for Renata to properly introduce herself.

The abject horror at her being the daughter of two renown people, both of which were famous for different areas of expertise (Mama-Bear-Tsuna and Number One Hitman), as well as the fact while she was talking, she was giving a smile that was very reminiscent of an alligator about to feast on its next meal...

(Not to say the situations with any of the other children were hilarious, but...)

It's at that point a certain pair of brown-haired, purple-eyes princess-twins decide to drag his attention.

"Ma-Da! We got the info~!" the twins sing, projecting both their parents with the disarming smile and Cheshire-cat cheeriness.

They were also tracking blood across the carpet.

"Shoes," Tsuna states simply, both twins quickly looking down, before carelessly stepping from their shoes as though they _weren't_ just tracking blood everywhere.

"Sol and Lune's also decided to see if they could work with Renata!" Cara beams,

"After we're clean, can we watch?" Meli agrees.

Tsuna sighs, before pulling out his mobile to quickly speed-dial Reborn as he shakes his head to them.

"Can you check on your younger siblings? I left them with Nana, but..." Tsuna replies, before Reborn picks up, the pair talking in quick Italian, before Reborn laughs and hangs up as he realises what's about to happen...

...Because, apparently, Sol and Lune are as annoying to Renata as Skull is to Reborn...

His phone goes off as the time-check finally occurs, Hibiki giving a small wail for attention, which Tsuna readily replies with while speaking with Hiver.

"Afternoon, Ma-Da, everything alright on your end?" Hiver's voice is gentle, like his Ma-Da's tone and volume mixed with Mukuro's low tones.

"Ah, it's fine, Hiver," Tsuna smiles, "Your sisters just called in, I have a feeling Renata's almost finished - she just sought out Reborn, while the twins are going to need to go change, and they just said the Planet Twins are going to trail Renata. How are things on your end?"

"Perfect, we're just packing up, then Elise has a few more possibilities for the Thanatos-twins, which we'll be bringing in soon..." Hiver pauses, "How's Hibiki?"

"They're fine, sitting in my lap right now, actually - he just had a small upset with his food, but he's fine otherwise."

"D'aawe," Hiver smiles, "I'll see you soon, then?"

Tsuna nods, makign a noise of agreement.

"Have a nice flight," he smiles.

"Bye!"

Tsuna hangs up, as he sighs, lifting his smallest onto his hip as he decides to also check in on his Mother, as well as possibly check up on how his men are doing - especially since Xanxus feels a bit _too_ pleased right now, pushing right through the 'smugness' into 'grinning idiot', which can't possibly mean anything good with how well Tsuna knows him...

 

(One day and thirty minutes later, Renata throws Sol and Lune through a window as they have finally located the compound, Tsuna arriving a short while later as there's a mini adult-family-reunion, flames flickering and flying everywhere as the Vongola Lions prove why no one should ever mess with their Kin...)

 

**_The_ **

**_Wondrous_ **

**_End_ **

**_< 3_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally!!  
> Gyaa! The kids are so cute! XD


End file.
